Pride, Arrogance and Prejudice
by Kassandra85
Summary: Lord Elrond has two daughters, both beautiful, but one born as a warrior. No elf could ever reach her heart, but a dwarf prince could. Years after his death a steward's son catches her interest. But is she really interested in him or in the one love he reminds her off? Hobbit/LOTR crossover. Thorin/OC; Boromir/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own LOTR nor the Hobbit._**

**_This story is dedicated to my two fav characters of Tolkiens world, Thorin and Boromir. Both are true heroes with weaknesses, like any of us. And both should have deserved to see their homes restored in full glory._**

**_The song below is from Moya Brennan, Tell me now (what you see), it not__ mine._**

_A huge orc swung his war hammer at the majestic dwarf standing in front of him. The dwarf was thrown back at impact and bones cracked. But he stood up again and charged the orc. After a sheer endless fight the orc let out a growl and two archers turned towards the fighters. At the orcs sign they dishonorably shot the dwarf in_ the_ chest from afar. On his knees the dwarf swung his sword at the orc one last time, wounding him badly. But then his strength left his body and he collapsed on the battle ground. Two younger dwarves came running by, their faces full of pain and grief and defended the other dwarfs body from the approaching orcs. They were fierce fighters and they killed dozens of orcs before the brownhaired one was hit by an arrow in the back and fell. The blonde dwarf stopped fighting and closed his eyes in anticipation of the deathblow. The eagles circled over the battlefield, looking down at the three dying Durins and tears like raindrops fell down to the ground._

Another dream. Gifted with the power of foresight like her father, Leandala, daughter of Elrond, saw the fate of Middle Earth in her dreams. She awoke with tears running down her cheeks, although she had never met one of the dwarves she had seen dying in her dream.

For weeks she was haunted by the same dreams. She dreamt of a Lonely Mountain, home of a dragon, and she dreamt of the former inhabitants of the mountain, now homeless and uprooted. One of the faces in her dreams was the face of Thorin, king under the mountain. Leandalas dreams showed him as a warm-hearted, forthright and kind dwarf before the fall of Erebor. He had hardened under the burden of kingship, after the death of his grandfather and the disappearance of his father it was his duty to lead his kin to a new life. Leandala could see the Blue Mountains and the new life Thorin had lead his people to. She saw his sister Dis with her two sons, Fili and Kili, and recognised them as the dwarves who fought for their uncles life and lost. She could see no woman in the dwarfs life. Love between a male and female dwarf seemed to be of no value in their culture, only the love between comrades or male family members seemed to be of importance. But the elven princess would soon find out how wrong she was.

_Long Ago,_  
_Your name a shadow,_  
_in my dreams, the wild_  
_brave still searching_  
_Raining Winds, fall apart._  
_I believe, your heart_

_tell me now,_  
_what you see_  
_tell me what you feel_  
_now you're here_  
_tell me_

_tell me now,_  
_what you know_  
_never let me go_  
_tell me now_  
_what you see_

_Hope cries from the hill_  
_the mist creeps from your eyes,_  
_your banner will promise_  
_let's remember the start_  
_I believe, your heart_

_tell me now_  
_what you know_  
_never let me go_  
_tell me what_  
_you see_  
_tell me now_  
_what you see_

_tell me what you feel_  
_now your here, tell me_  
_tell me now_  
_what you know_  
_never let me go_  
_tell me now_  
_what you see_

Lord Elrond stood on his terrace, looking down the valley of Imladris, also known as Rivendell. He could see his younger daughter, Leandala, stand at her window staring up to the full moon. Leandala was singing the song her mother had taught her. She must have had one of her dreams again, he thought. She had told him about the dreams. Lord Elrond knew these dreams, having the gift of foresight himself, but he never had returning dreams of the same people. It seemed to him that the fate of his daughter was linked to the line of Durin. That thought did not please the elven lord. The future of the elves in Middle Earth was uncertain. Once they had been mighty and strong people, but now the elves had vanished into the woods, secluded from the rest of Middle Earth. Soon many of the elves would leave Middle Earth for good. It was only a matter of time.

'Orcs have crossed our borders, Ada.' Elrohir, the younger son of Elrond came rushing into Thorins chambers. 'We should teach them a lesson.'

Elrond sighed. Since the death of their mother, who had been captured and tortured by orcs and then sailed into the West, his sons had become vindictive and killed every orc in sight. They even went for orc hunts. But if the orcs had indeed crossed the borders they had to be fought back.

'Saddle my horse.' Elrond ordered an elf servant, grabbed a sword and followed his son outside.

'I want to come. I can fight.' Leandala came out of nowhere and followed her father. 'I train with Elladan and Elrohir every day, Ada.'

'No, you stay here. Battle is no place for a princess.' Elrond stated calmly. 'No discussion.' he told her and smiled at the dark frown that covered her beautiful face. His youngest child should have been born as a prince, not a princess. She loved horseriding and she handled a sword better than many male elves he knew. Her favorite weapon was an elven sword with a long grip and a chakram, a thin metal ring which she could throw like a discus and it always came back to her after it hit its target. While Arwen was called the Evenstar, his other daughter could only be called Nova. Leandala was restless and sharp set on adventures. But her father would never take her on a hunt for orcs, unlike his sons. Elladan and Elrohir treated her as if she was a younger brother. She had learned everything from them that would make her survive in the wild. As children, they had often bickered with each other and had driven their parents to desperation.

With a last glance at his daughter Elrond mounted his horse and rode out to hunt some orcs with his sons and a few elven guards. Although he knew that he left his precious daughter behind in the safety of Imladris he had a foreboding that something would happen that day which would change her life forever.

'Princess Leandala! We have visitors.' Lindir told Leandala and pointed to the hidden passage. A small group of dwarves had entered Imladris. Dwarves! Leandala felt hot and cold showers run down her back. Her dream. With her elven eyes she saw Mithrandir who led the group and she also saw the dwarf brothers, Fili and Kili, who looked at the beautiful city in awe. Although she had seen them in her dreams so often she still could not distinguish which one was Fili and which one was Kili. Behind them she saw the king under the mountain, Thorin Oakenshield. He seemed to be furious about beeing led to Imladris. Leandala saw him argue with Mithrandir, his eyes showing pure hatred of every elven thing. Of course, Leandala knew what made him hate her kin so much, but she hated it when people were generalising. Thranduils behaviour had nothing to do with the elves of Imladris or Lothlorien. Leandala was sure that her father or Galadriel would have helped the dwarves in Thranduils place. With a sigh she walked towards the gate. As she arrived there the small group had already arrived. Leandala took a deep breath and faced the dwarves she seemed to know for a long time already.

'Mithrandir!' she called out and began walking down the steps to the gate. She could see the dwarves turn around to her. Thorin looked at her condescendingly and whispered something to the huge, bald and heavily tattooed dwarf standing beside him, also eyeing her suspiciously. Leandala hated the way the king of the dwarves looked at her, as if she was a dirty insect which had to be crushed under his heavy boots. The other dwarves looked at the She-elf with a mixture of mistrust and curiosity.

'Leandala!' Mithrandir greeted her warmly.

'We heard that you have crossed the valley.' Leandala told Mithrandir in elvish. She spoke her native tongue, for she knew that the dwarves would not understand her and she liked to make them feel insecure. In her dreams she had always felt drawn towards the dwarves and had suffered with them the loss of loved ones or their homeland. Now she only felt a strong aversion.

'I must speak with lord Elrond.' Mithrandir came to the point instantly.

'My father is not here.' Leandala answered.

'Where is he?' Mithrandir asked, but her answer was disrupted by an elvish horn. Leandala saw her father ride back to Imladris and smiled. All the elves that had set out with him had returned safely.

Thorin was furious. The blasted wizard had led them straight to the elves, the treacherous and dishonorable people who had betrayed him and the dwarves of Erebor. And now they were standing below the gates of this elvish city, like lost travelers who seeked refugee. He heard a female voice call out for Gandalf and saw a beautiful She-elf walk down the stairs. She had long dark brown hair, reaching her waist and deep purple eyes. She had a beautiful face, a small nose, fiery eyes, full red lips and a slim body with curves at the right places. Thorin had to admit that she was quite a beauty, but that made him hate the elves even more. They were too perfect. Her gaze met his and he asked Dwalin if he knew who she was. Dwalin only growled a no under his breath and Thorin could see the She-elf frown and focus her attention on Gandalf. They began speaking in the language of the elves and not understanding their conversation made Thorin feel even more unsettled than he already was. Feeling his anger rising he thought that it was exactly what this elf woman was up to. He knew that the elves strongly disliked the dwarves for their rude and loud nature. The She-elf talking to Gandalf was not different. Thorin heard Gandalf ask for lord Elrond and the She-elf answered that her father was not here. So that was lord Elronds daughter? Thorin wondered if she was the one who was considered the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth. She was beautiful enough. The sound of an elvish horn pulled him back to reality. He saw a group of mounted elves ride through the gate in full speed.

'Du bekar! Close ranks!' he yelled at his companions and the dwarves draw their weapons in defense. The elves surrounded them, looking down at their visitors from the height of their horses. At last an elf with a crown dismounted his horse and greeted Gandalf, ignoring the dwarves at first. He, too, spoke the cursed elvish language.

'Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.' Elrond stated finally in the common tongue.

'I am afraid that might have been us.' Gandalf apologised and Elrond finally turned to Thorin.

'Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.' Elrond greeted the dwarf king.

'I do not believe we have met.' Thorin answered arrogantly and looked at Elrond with a provocative glare. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the She-elf frowned at his impolite answer. He did not care and focused back on lord Elrond. The arrogant elf lord thought that he would impress Thorin with the knowledge about who he was.

'You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.' Elrond explained to Thorin.

'Indeed? He made no mention of you.' Thorin knew that he was incredibly impolite, but his hatred for the elves was stronger than his political correctness. He could feel the She-elfs eyes burn into him, she looked at him as if she wanted to punch him hard for his behaviour. Well, she could try - Thorin thought and smirked.

Leandalas hands twitched. This arrogant and overly proud dwarf king insulted her father with his lack of courtesy. His answers were ignorant and offensive. Her eyes must have shown her feelings because the white haired dwarf standing beside Thorin smiled at her, probably with the intention of calming her down. Mentally counting to ten, Leandala stepped forward and asked her father if dinner should be served for the guests as well. She intentionaly spoke in the elvish tongue again. Her question provoked an uproar with the dwarves. A red haired dwarf furiously asked if she had offered them insult. Leandala rolled her eyes. These dwarves were insufferable.

'No, master Gloin, she is offering you food.' Mithrandir calmed down the dwarves.

At the news the dwarves stuck their heads together to debate the offer.

'Ah well. In that case, lead on.' Gloin answered and walked by Leandala who only looked after him in mild shock. Not even one word of apology came from him for having thought that she had insulted him. Clenching her teeth and with a last glance at her father she turned around and rushed up the stairs.

Elladan and Elrohir still sat on their horses and watched how their sisters temper rose at the behaviour of the dwarves.

'How much do you bet that she will spit into their food?' Elladan asked his brother with an amused look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Leandala paced around in her room, fuming with rage. These dwarves had no manners at all! They insulted her father and her kin and had not even apologised! Arrogant pack!

_Calm down, Leandala. S_he told herself. _Don't drop to their level._ Leandala was very hot blooded for an elf her age, a fact that had given her her nickname, Amarilis, the elven word for flame-flower. Leandala had to focus. Her father had told her to come to dinner in a suitable dress. Leandala hated dressed and she hated to attend formal dinners, more than ever if these dinners were in the company of ill-mannered dwarves. Cursing in elvish Leandala took one dress after another out of her closet.

Arwen smiled as she entered her sisters room and one dress after another flew out of the closet and landed on the floor. She grabbed a flaming red one and handed it to her little sister.

'Here, _nethig_.' she said in her melodic voice. 'This dress fits your mood perfectly.'

Still cursing, Leandala took the dress out of her sisters hand and changed. As she looked into the mirror she saw that her eyes had changed from deep purple to nearly black. That always happened when she was angry. Sighing she let her hair fall down loosely to distract from her eyes. Her curls fell into her face and over her shoulders and back, down over her waist.

'Don't you want to wear your necklace, Rili?' Arwen asked her little sister. She always wore her silver necklace and Leandala had a pendant in a dark red. She just never wore it, because she feared to lose it on her wanderings. Leandala took her necklace out of her drawer and put it around her neck.

'What are you smiling at?' Leandala asked as she saw Arwens satisfied smile.

'You look beautiful, Rili.' Arwen told her and laughed quietly as she saw Leandala rolling her eyes.

Thorin followed Elrond and Gandalf to their table. His company was already seated and Ori was complaining about the food and asking for chips. Dwalin was desperatly searching for meat in a huge bowl of salad. After lord Elrond had examined the two swords they had found in the troll cave and had told them their names and history they started eating. Thorin also disliked the green food, but he remembered his royal manners and tried to eat the green leaves and sprouts on his plate.

'Thank you, anel.' Elrond told the elven maiden who filled his glass with wine. As Thorin looked at her he recognised the She-elf who had welcomed them in Rivendell. She wore a fire-red dress and her hair flowed over her shoulders and body like a black curtain. Another She-elf filled Gandalfs glass, she seemed to be Elronds other daughter, the Evenstar. Thorin looked at both She-elves and came to the conclusion that the one called Evenstar was indeed incredibly beautiful, but the younger one had a irresistible beauty, a fiery beauty. Her name was Leandala, Thorin recalled. As if she had felt him stare she looked at him, with open fury in her eyes. Her eyes were dark, very dark for elven eyes. They were sputtering sparks and Thorin could not tear his gaze away. As she leaned forward to fill his glass of wine Thorin wondered if she would empty the mug over his head. She was clearly still upset about their first encounter and the way he had behaved towards her and her father. For a short while Thorin thought about apologising, but he enjoyed the passionate fury of the elf maiden too much to intervene.

'Please, my daughters. Sit down.' Elrond pointed to the seats beside Thorin and Gandalf. Elronds older daughter sat beside Gandalf and reluctantly Leandala sat down beside Thorin. He could almost hear her teeth grind.

Thorin watched the Evenstar as she talked to Gandalf. She was of a delicate grace, her voice soft and her gestures gentle. But her outer appearance had something cold, she was like a winter breeze. The dwarf king turned his head to look at the She-elf sitting at his side. Leandala was as hot as her sister was cold. Her whole aura radiated her passion and fire. Very unusual for an elf. Lord Elrond seemed to feel uneasy about his younger daughters silence and tried to involve her and Thorin in a conversation.

'King Thorin, you and your company have come far on your journey, but I suppose Rivendell was none of your planned destinations, am I correct?' Lord Elrond stated with a smirk as he saw Thorin nod at his remark.

'I have indeed not planned coming here.' Thorin stated dryly. 'But Gandalf seemed to have other plans.'

Suddenly Leandala decided to speak. 'Do you always generalize and judge people you do not know, King Thorin?' she asked him bluntly.

Thorin looked at her with astonishment, he had not expected such a forward question from an elf. Elrond hissed at his daughter in elvish, but she continued staring at Thorin.

'I am afraid I do not understand, mylady.' Thorin told her calmly. He felt as if he had to tame a wild horse while talking to the She-elf.

'King Thranduil has bitterly disappointed your people as Smaug took your mountain. But why do you hate all elves?' Leandala wanted to know.

'Rili, enough.' Elrond frowned at his youngest child.

'No, lord Elrond, please let her speak. Her honesty is refreshing.' Thorin said and cocked an eyebrow at Gandalf. The wizard had lied to him and had guided them to the elven town without speaking to Thorin about it. Thorin preferred the brutal honesty of the elf maiden over any other behaviour.

'My father and my brothers saved you and your company from the orc pack which was hunting you.' Leandala continued. 'And yet, they have heard no thanks from your mouth, on the contrary you even insulted my father.' She winced as Arwen kicked her chin under the table, but she was not finished. 'You are here, in our home and savor our hospitality and our protection and yet you clearly show your dislike of our people. OW, stop kicking me!' she hissed at her sister.

Thorin had to laugh quietly. He liked Leandalas forwardness and her honesty. And she was right, even if he did not want to admit it. His hatred for Thranduils elves had spread and had implied all elves. It was too late to do anything about it, but Thorin was about to change his mind about a certain She-elf who glared at him from her seat.

'Your daughter is right, lord Elrond. And I hate to admit it, but I should apologise for my behaviour at your gates.' Thorin bowed his head at the elven lord. 'I also apologise to you, mylady, for you have offered us shelter and we insulted your hospitality.' Thorin nearly grinned as he saw Leandalas astonished face. Had he gotten her speechless? She only nodded at him and turned away, eating in silence. Elrond felt a cold shiver down his spine. The air between his younger daugther and the leader of the dwarves was crackling and he did not like the looks they exchanged. Thorin looked at Leandala with a mixture of interest and respect, while Leandalas fiery eyes still radiated her fury. But Elrond knew his daughter and he knew that the dwarf king had also awaken her interest. And he did not like it.

Later that evening, Leandala walked to the waterfall at the border of Rivendell. She liked standing up there and staring after the flow of the water. It led to the Grey Havens, the place where her mother had embarked a ship to sail into the West. As she heard steps she turned around and looked in a pair of deep blue eyes, a few inches below her own.

'King Thorin.' she murmured. She had passed the accomodation of the dwarves and had shook her head about the loud partying and the throwing of food. She had also heard wooden furniture break and clenched her fist about the reckless behaviour of their guests. Leandala had wondered if Thorin had been there, too. Although he also was a dwarf he did not seem like a reckless and loud party guest.

'Lady Leandala.' Thorin smirked. 'Your sister called you Rili. May I ask what it means?'

'Its the short form for Amarilis.' Leandala answered shortly.

'Flame-flower.' Thorin mumbled and grinned at Leandalas surprised look. 'It suits you well.'

Leandala cocked an eyebrow at him. 'You know elvish?'

'A few words.' Thorin nodded.

'Its a wonder you did not chocke on them.' Leandala growled, but closed her eyes in regret immediately. 'I am sorry, King Thorin. I was out of line. I apologise.'

Thorin reached out for her hand and smirked as he felt her twitch at his touch. He could feel that she fought between the urge of letting him touch her or pulling away and slap him silly.

'Please, do not apologise for your honesty.' Thorin told her quietly.

Leandala looked at him and then at her hand in his, as Lindir arrived and disturbed the peaceful moment.

'King Thorin. Gandalf is looking for you.' With a glance to Leandala he added. 'And your father wishes to speak to you, mylady. Lord Elrond and Gandalf wait in the library.'

Thorin smirked as he heard Leandala sigh. He hoped that her father would not scold her for her behaviour.

Elrond and Gandalf watched the unlikely couple enter the library. Lindir had told lord Elrond that he had found the two of hem together at the waterfall, a fact which troubled Elrond. But for the moment he banned his troubling thoughts and concentrated on Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf had asked Thorin to tell them about the purpose of the quest.

'Our business is of no concern of the elves.' Thorin growled.

'For Goodness sake, Thorin. Show him the map.' Gandalf exclaimed.

'It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect.' Thorin stated, looking sternly at lord Elrond. 'As are its secrets.'

'Save me of the stubborness of the dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall.' Gandalf sighed. 'We stand here in the presense of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Show it to them.'

Everybody was looking at Thorin, the elves, the hobbit and Gandalf expectingly, Balin suspiciously. As Thorin gave the map to Elrond, Balin tried to hold him back. Leandala sighed, for she had expected more from the wise looking dwarf. But he was as stubborn as the rest of the dwarves.

'Erebor.' Elrond said after he opened the map. 'What is your interest in this map?'

Before Thorin could answer, Gandalf stepped in. 'It is mainly academic. As you know these maps sometimes contain hidden text.'

Leandala watched Thorin who nodded at Gandalfs answer. Thorins face showed his emotion, he was no good liar. She knew that the wizard was lying and that the dwarf was bearing a secret. Before she could ask her father gave her the map.

'You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?' Gandalf asked the elven maid. Thorin heard Balin gasp behind him. Both had expected lord Elrond to be the one who could read the map, not his youngest child. An elf, at that a young She-elf, who spoke ancient dwarvish was very uncommon.

'Cirith Ithil, Moon runes.' Leandala explained as she examined the map. Her curiosity kicked in and let her forget the company of the wizard, dwarves, hobbit and her father. She focused only on the map. 'Moon runes can only be read in the light of the moon of the same shape and the same season as the day as they were writen.'

'Can you read them?' Thorin asked her in his deep voice and snatched her back to reality. Alone the fact that he asked her that showed that he had some trust in the elfs skills. Leandala nodded and walked to her father's altar. The others followed her and waited until she had placed the map onto the huge crystal altar which was illuminated by the moon.

_Interesting, _she thought. _The dwarf King is indeed very lucky. Same moon shines upon us tonight. It seems that he was meant to come here, today. The Valar are with him and bless him with their favor. _

Leandala revealed that there was an entrance to Erebor that would only be visible in the last light of Durins day which would shine upon the keyhole. She realized that the dwarves wanted to reclaim Erebor. When she asked Thorin, he reacted quite defensive.

'What of it?' he asked her roughly.

'Some might not deem it wise.' Leandalas father answered and left the others together with Gandalf to join the council of Middle Earth. Leandala knew that her grandmother had arrived in Rivendell today, as well as the white wizard, Saruman. As usual they planned and plotted, but told nobody else of their plans. Leandala could see nothing bad in the dwarves wish to reclaim their homeland. She would have done the same in their place. She handed Thorin back the map, which he ripped out of her hands and walked back to the library of her father.

Leandala took one of the books and made for her room as she heard Thorin call out for her.

'Wait!' his call sounded like an order, as he was used to take charge. Leandala frowned at him as she turned around.

'May I escort mylady to her room?' Thorin asked Leandala and caught her totally off guard. The dwarf king smiled as he saw the elven princess' uncertainty. Leandala only nodded and continued walking.

'Will you find your way back to your own room?' she asked and Thorin nodded. He did not tell her that direction was not one of his assets.

Leandala thought that she would feel uneasy in his presense, but she felt comfortable. More than comfortable. Because of her dreams she felt as is she already knew him and he became more familiar to her every minute they spend together. But of course she could not tell him that she had seen him and his kin in her dreams for months already. Thorin felt that the elven princess hid a secret. He was determined to find out what it was. His interest in the elven princess rose every minute he spent with her. So they kept walking, while a invisible bond tied them together, step by step.

_nethig - little sister_

_anel - daughter_


	3. Chapter 3

'Here we are.' Suddenly Leandala stopped in her tracks. They had reached her room to quickly for Thorins taste. 'Thank your for escorting me, King Thorin.' she added with a smirk.

'It was my pleasure, mylady.' Thorin answered and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He could see her smile as his beard tickled her hand. Leandala gazed at the handsome dwarf king, but as she realised that she was staring she lowered her eyes and gently pulled back her hand. Never had a elf or man such an effect on her. It made her nervous and she did not like it.

'Good night, King Thorin.' she said quietly. She walked to her room backwards, facing Thorin, till she closed the door behind her and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. Leandala shook her head to get a clear mind, but her thoughts still lingered with the dwarf king. Outside her door, Thorin softly murmured 'Good night, mylady.' and slowly walked away. He needed hours to find his way back to his room.

The next day Thorin and his nephews walked around in Rivendell, since there was still no word from Gandalf. They heard the clang of arms and accelerated their steps. As they turned around a corner they saw Elronds two sons train with their swords. Another dark haired elf sat on a rock watching the two opponents with a smile on his face.

'Come on, Rili. You can take him!' he yelled.

While Fili and Kili exchanged a curious look, Thorin paused and stared at the elf with his back towards them. The elf had very long dark hair, it was longer than the hair of the brothers and now that he looked closer he saw that the elf was also shorter. At this moment the elf disarmed Elronds son and held the own sword at his throat. The defeated elf held up his hands and smirked.

'Well done, little sister.' he grinned and Thorin heard his nephews gasp as the victorious elf turned around and revealed a beautiful she-elf. Thorin laughed quietly as he saw Filis and Kilis mouths gap open as they looked at her. At dinner they had been to occupied with their food and had no eyes for the two beautiful daughters of Elrond.

'I never thought I would ever pity an elf.' a dark voice behind the Durins growled. Dwalin watched the elves with a grim expression. 'But lord Elrond must have alot of trouble with his two daughters.'

'Why is that, Dwalin?' Kili asked him curiously.

Dwalin snorted. 'Well, one is so beautiful that every living man, elf or dwarf, turns his head after her and the other one is trouble. No woman should ever fight like this. I do not know which one is worse though.'

Thorin smiled at his old friend. Dwalin was right about one thing. Leandala was trouble. Exciting, beautiful trouble. Shaking his head Thorin scolded himself. She was an elf for Durins sake!

At that moment Leandala looked up and saw the dwarves. One look into Dwalins face and she knew what they had been talking about. She bared her teeth and looked at him menacingly. Thorin heard Dwalin growl and had to fight a laugh. If she had been a man Dwalin would have duelled her already.

'Elladan! Elrohir!' Lindir came rushing down towards the elves. 'Orcs crossed our borders again. Your father is still in council.'

The two brothers kissed their sister goodbye and ran to fetch their weapons and horses. They could not see the dark look on Leandalas face as she slowly grabbed her sword and then ran to her room. Thorin could not see Leandalas expression, but he had the feeling that she was up to something. Her bearing revealed her plans. She was tense and ready to fight.

'Like I said, trouble.' Dwalin said, seeing the same Thorin did. A warrior on his way to the battle. A warrior in the body of an elvish princess.

Thorin paced on the terasse nervously. From there he could see the gate of Rivendell and he would see the elves return from their hunt for orcs. Leandala had put on an elvish armor with a helmet and had set out with the other elvish warriors and her brothers to chase the orc filth off their lands. They had been gone for a while now. As Thorin heard the sound of an orc horn he tensed and watched the returning elves closely. But he could not distinguish one from the other on that distance and Leandala would not take off her helmet before she was in her room. So he turned around and determinately walked to her room. As he arrived there he started pacing again. After a few steps the door opened and Thorin looked into Arwens amused face. Before he could say anything the Evenstar pointed to the door left of hers and chuckled quietly.

'Thats Rilis room.' she said and smiled as she closed the door again, leaving an astonished Thorin in front of it. Thorin was that irritated that he didn´t even know wether he was angry or amused about his repeated loss of direction. He was about to walk over to Leandalas room as he heard voices. One of them was Leandalas, the other one belonged to Lindir. He could not understand what they were talking about, but Leandala was clearly upset and snarled at Lindir. She had already taken off her helmet and her dark hair flowed over the bloodstained armor. Lindir held up his hands and tried to calm her down, but she slammed the door shut, only inches in front of his nose. With a heavy sigh Lindir walked away and Thorin stepped out of the shadows of the corridor in which he was standing. Lindir seemed to have objected about Leandala riding out to battle and the fierce she-elf had given him a piece of her mind. So much Thorin had understood. The urge to talk to Leandala rose and Thorin knocked on her door, not knowing if that was a good idea.

'Mana?!' he heard a snarl from the inside.

Thorin cleared his throat before he answered. 'Are you alright, mylady?' He stepped back as he heard her walk towards the door. As she opened the door Thorin was surprised that there was no hostility in her look, she only looked tired.

'King Thorin. What are you doing here?' she asked and did not even try to cover up her blooody armor.

_Yes, what was he doing there?_ Thorin had no idea. 'I saw you return and heard your fight with that elf.' he stated, not mentionning that he had waited for her to return.

'That elf thinks just because he wooed me ages ago, he could tell me what to do.' Leandala murmured and returned to her room, leaving the door open. Thorin felt a slight sting of jealousy towards Lindir. But as it seemed, Lindir had not been successful. Leandala started to remove her armor and Thorin saw her twitch slightly. With a worried expression he walked closer and could see a small bleading gash in her side. He reached out for her but Leandala caught his hand before he could touch her.

'Its just a scratch.' she told him, but did not release his hand.

'Even scratches can get infected. Let me take a look at it.' Thorin saw her face darken. 'I guess you cannot go to the infirmary with this.' Thorin cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled as he saw her frown.

Indeed, Leandala could not go to the infirmary, because the nosy medical surgeon would tell her father about her wound and he would know where she got it.

Sighing, she let go of Thorins hand. 'Fine.' she murmured. The warg that attacked her had been filthy and his teeth had gotten her that gash. She needed to clean the wound immediately. 'Close the door.' she told Thorin. At his amused expression she added. 'Or do you want my father to see me undress with you in the same room?'.

Smirking Thorin closed the door and helped Leandala out of her armor. The she-elf got a bowl of water and some dressing and sat down on her bed. The gash was on her side reaching to her back, she could not tend to it by herself. Clenching her teeth she handed Thorin the sponge. With a smile Thorin took it and kneeled down in front of her.

'Now that might hurt.' he told her quietly and lifted her tunic so that he could reach the gash. Thorin felt her purple eyes on him and started cleaning the wound at her nod. He could feel her twitch, but there was no reaction in her face. As he touched her warm skin Thorin had to control his urge to let his hand wander over her side. Softly he made sure that no orc filth was left behind in the wound and wrapped the bandages around her waist.

'Thank you.' Leandala said quietly, still looking at Thorin. She had not taken her eyes from him during the whole process. He had gentle hands for a dwarf. But then she remembered one of her dreams.

_A little female dwarfling rushed to Thorin, her hands red from her blood. Tears streamed down her face, but she made no sound of pain. She had fallen down a few rocks while playing with the other dwarflings and had landed on her hands, trying to intercept the fall._

_Thorin kneeled down beside her - it was Dis, his little sister - and cleaned the wounds and swept the tears off her face. His touch had been so gentle and caring. Dis had stopped crying the moment she had reached her big brother. She felt safe in his arms._

Thorin watched the she-elf as her gaze turned distant and she seemed to look right through him as if she was daydreaming. As he touched her hand she slowly came back to him. There was something in her eyes, in the way she looked at him, that made Thorin feel uncomfortable. Leandala sighed and decided to tell him about her gift of foresight and that she had been a part of his life thought her dreams. While she told him the truth about her connection to him and his kin, Leandala feared that he would turn away from her. But all she could see was understanding and Thorin even smiled as she told him about the day he had tended to Dis. Leandala told him nothing about the terrible dream where she had seen him and his nephews fall in battle, for she could not. As she ended, Thorin sat down on the bed at her side and sighed.

'Now I understand why you were so familiar to me. I felt as if I knew you.' he told her quietly. 'And I could not explain these feelings.'

Leandala knew that a connection existed between her and Thorin since the first day she had dreamt about him. Now that he knew she felt better. She realised then, that he was still holding her hand. Leandala wanted to fight their closeness. He would die. She saw it in her dreams. Him and his nephews.

'I have to get dressed for dinner.' she told him quietly and pulled back her hand. 'Thank you again. For your help.'

Thorin sighed as she withdraw from him and walked to the door. But he needed to know one thing.

'Will my quest be successful?' he asked her.

'A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon.' Leandala murmured. 'This quest will be successful.' she answered truthfully, tears filling her eyes. As she saw him reach out for her, she backed away. 'Please, leave.'

Thorin frowned. He could not bear seeing tears in the strong elfs eyes, but she clearly did not want him to see her like that. Nodding sadly he left the room. Leandala let her tears fall down freely after the door closed behind him. She had to speak to her grandmother.

Galadriel smiled sadly as she saw her youngest grandchild run up towards her. She had waited for her to come. Leandala had seen the dwarf kings death in her dreams. Now, confronted with the charismatic dwarf king, she was about to use her gift for the worst - to change the course of fate. Gently she took Leandala into her arms.

'You cannot tell him.' she whispered.

At first Leandala looked at her in surprise, but then she lowered her head.

'I have to tell him. He will die if I don´t.' Leandala exclaimed softly, but she knew that her grandmother was right. 'He deserves to see Erebor restored in full glory.'

'His death at the gates of his mountain is his fate, my child.' Galadriel told her sadly. 'The Valar have not given you the gift of foresight so that you use it to change the fate of Middle Earth.'

'For what is it of use, then?!' Leandala nearly cried out. 'To torture me? To make me see things in beforehand I cannot prevent? To see the death of beloved ones?' In this moment she realised what she felt for the dwarf. She loved him. With a last look at her grandmother she turned around and ran away to find Thorin.

Galadriel watched her granddaughter leave. The elf queen knew that Thorins death would not only end his own life, but also the life of her granddaughter. It started raining. Even the Valar seemed to mourn the loss of the great dwarf king, Thorin.

_mana - what_


	4. Chapter 4

**While writing this chapter I thought about what Richard Armitage said about Thorin: 'He is very paranoid. He does not believe he is good enough.' Thorin might walk to his death with his head held up high in the end because he thinks that he failed (goldsickness).**

Cursing, Thorin walked back to his room in pouring down rain. The accomodations of the elves all looked the same, he was lost again. As he lifted his gaze he saw that he had arrived at the waterfall Leandala loved that much. He stared into the huge valley below Rivendell. Wafts of mist crossed the valley and seemed to shield Rivendell from the world beyond it. Thorin jumped as someone touched his shoulder. He turned around and faced Leandala. The elvish princess was soaking wet, her hair was sticking to the side of her head and down her body.

'What are you doing here?' Thorin asked her, pulling her close instinctively. He had no coat to cover her with, but at least he could warm her.

'Don´t go.' was all she said.

The dwarf king looked at her in astonishment. He knew what she was talking about. 'You said my quest would be a success.'

'Erebor will be freed from Smaug, the Terrible. And the Lonely Mountain will be in the hands of dwarves again.' Leandala paused. 'But the price will be your life. And the life of your nephews.'

There. She had said it. Leandala looked at Thorin and saw sadness cloud his eyes.

'My nephews...' he whispered. He closed his eyes and as he opened them again Leandala was struck by the look he gave her. She could see the love in his eyes, the love for his homeland, his kin, his nephews and...for her. Leandala felt her knees go weak. Thorin would go on this quest, even if he had to pay with his life. She knew it.

'If my life is the prize for Erebor, then I shall die. I had only hoped that Mahal would spare my nephews.' Thorin sighed.

In this moment Leandala realised what she had done. 'Please, forgive me.' she said quietly.

Thorin took her chin in his hand and lifted it so that she had to look at him. 'For what?'

'I should not have told you this. Now you have to live with the knowledge which will torture you till...' Leandala could not continue.

'The day I die?' Thorin managed a sad smile. He had known that this quest could claim his life and the lives of everyone of the dwarves and the hobbit of his company. But knowing it as a fact made him feel - relieved. Leandala had seen Erebor in dwarven hands again. That was all that counted for him. His heart only ached for his young nephews. Thorin thought about asking Leandala about their deaths as he felt Leandala lean into him. Her body pressed against his and her hands moved over his face, stroking him. Thorin took her face into his callous hands and kissed her softly. His hands moved down to her waist and Thorin held her tight as the kiss deepened. Leandala kissed him back with a fierce passion that almost took his breath away. As his tongue entered her mouth and met hers Leandala let out a quiet moan. Thorin kissed and nibbled his way down Leandalas neck and the elven princess let her head fall back in delight.

'We need to find shelter from the rain.' she managed to whisper between the kisses. 'Come with me.'

Groaning Thorin parted from her soft skin and followed her through the dark. Leandala led him to a huge oak tree standing at the edge of Rivendells smaller waterfalls. Pinning him against the tree with a smirk, Leandala passionately kissed him and smiled into the kiss as she felt him fight against her dominance. With a quiet groan Thorin grabbed her tight and switched positions, never breaking the kiss. Leandalas passion for the dwarf king nearly burned her up from the inside.

Both knew that they only had this one night. At dawn the dwarves would leave Rivendell and set for the Lonely Mountain. Leandala tried to ignore the pain in her heart and concentrated on the present. Thorins lips had left her mouth and slid down her neck, over her shoulders, over her belly. Falling to his knees, Thorin lifted Leandalas leg over his shoulder and moved his hands over her thighs till he reached her core. While one hand lifted her dress the other one caressed her skin and Leandala had to supress a loud moan as Thorin kissed her womanhood. He nibbled and teased and Leandala grabbed his mane while arching her back in passion. As his tongue slipped into her Leandala had to gasp of sensation. Thorin slipped in and out of her, causing her to nearly lose her mind. His beard tickled her inner thighs while he moved his head for better access. Leandala could not fight a cry of delight as Thorins finger replaced his tongue. Thorin stood up and relished the sight of the beautiful she-elf moaning and sprawling only for him. He captured her mouth in another kiss as he entered a second finger. He felt her hips buckle against his hand and entered a third finger, which caused Leandala to break the kiss and cry out her passion.

'How far away is your room?' she suddenly heard Thorin ask. Leandalas mind was blurry, but she tried to answer anyway.

'Its in the building the farest from here. Why?' she panted.

Thorin smirked at her as he answered. 'Well, because there are some elven guards on their way here, looking for the source of the nightly screams.'

Now Leandala heard them, too. She let out a curse which would have made Thorin blush if he would understand it. As she saw him laugh quietly she snarled at him. 'Thats not funny.' But she could not fight the urge to laugh, for their situation really was amusing. Shaking her head to get a clear mind Leandala parted from Thorin and led him through the shadows till they arrived the nearest building. After an eternity they reached Leandalas room and as she saw the warm fireplace Leandala realised that she was freezing. As she started to undress Thorin stopped her.

'What do you think you´re doing?' he asked her with his deep and husky voice. He gave her no time to answer and losened the ribbons of the dress. The elven silk fell down on the ground and Leandala could feel his gaze on her body warming her as if his eyes radiated flames. Thorins eyes stopped over the healing gash at her side. tenderly he touched the skin around the wound and sent shivers down Leandalas spine. With a seductive smile she started undressing him, which took way longer than the other way around. Leandala let her fingers trail along his body together with her gaze. Her fingers gently touching him and leaving a burning trail on him made Thorin nearly go mad. With one swift motion he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Gently, he layed her down on the soft matress and leaned over her, spreading her legs. His lips found her mouth and he softly nibbled her lips as he entered her completely. As Thorin began to move inside of her Leandala wrapped her legs around him and held on to his broad shoulders. With every thrusts Thorin increased his pace and force and groaned quietly everytime he thrust into Leandalas wetness. Leandala felt an orgasm build up inside of her, slowly and torturing. She pushed back Thorins shoulders to slow him down and he understood. He stopped moving and rolled over into a sitting position, pulling Leandala with him. Sitting on his lap she felt his erect member push against the sensible spot inside of her. Kissing him desperately she started riding him, fast and mercilessly. Thorin grabbed her behind and squezzed it while he fought against his own climax. With one last powerful thrust of his hips he found his release inside of her and pushed her over the edge as well. Leandala gasped as she felt his lips caressing her breast at the next moment. His warm lips over her nipples almost made her come again. Thorin felt her tighten around him and rubbed her clit with his hand to bring her to another mind-blowing orgasm. A choked cry left her lips as she arched her back, her hair falling back and nearly touching the floor. As she leaned into Thorin he could see that her eyes had changed into their dark color again. He could see the love and passion in her eyes and felt his heart break. They only had a few hours left.

Leandala spend the night in Thorins arms. Neither of them slept, they only looked into each others eyes and exchanged loving kisses. At dawn, Thorin and Leandala parted with heavy hearts. Elronds daughter was devastated, she thought about joining the company of the dwarves. But this time Thorin had read her mind.

'Promise me that you will not follow us.' he asked of her.

'I just can´t let you walk into your death.' Leandala whispered, her voice failing her.

'Your place is here. With your family in Rivendell.' Thorin told her firmly. 'You have to promise me that you won´t follow us. I could not stand the thought of losing you.'

'But I know that I will lose you.' Leandalas voice broke. She knew that her heart would follow Thorin wherever he went. And suddenly she knew what to do. Elronds daughter stood up and walked to her drawer. She took out her elven necklace, its pendant sparkled in a bloody red as she moved towards Thorin. As she wanted to put it around Thorins neck he caught her hands.

'Don´t do this.' Thorin looked at her gently. 'I know what you are doing. Don't give up your immortality for me.'

'A part of me will die with you, Thorin.' Leandala already felt the power of the Valar leave her soul. 'Wether you take it or not, I have made my decision. I love you.'

Thorin took her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. He felt the clasps of the necklace close around his neck. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss one last time.

'I love you, too.' he whispered as they parted, leaving her behind in her room as he rushed back to the company. To reclaim his kingdom.

Leandala watched the dwarven company leave Rivendell to the north, towards the mountains. Tears ran down her face and she did not move until the last one of the dwarves disappeared in the mist. Her heart broke into a million pieces and she felt that the days began counting down for her. As an elf, she would still live longer than the average human, but for Leandala time did not pass fast enough.

Thorin looked back as Dwalin took the lead of the group. The dwarf king saw Bilbo look back at Rivendell with a longing gaze and roughly told him to keep up. With a last glance at the home of his love he turned around, clenching his fist around the elven pendant around his neck. The company felt their leaders thunderous mood, but nobody knew the cause of it. Only Bilbo could figure, he had seen the elven necklace around Thorins neck and he knew what it was standing for. Sadly he glanced back one last time, seeing a single elf standing at the edge of a big waterfall, her aura fading into darkness.

Lord Elrond closed his eyes as Lindir brought the message of the dwarves having left Rivendell. He could feel his younger daughters life fade already. With a look at Galadriel he realised that she also had known. The days of Leandala of Rivendell, the flame-flower, were numbered.

_Wash away the thoughts inside_  
_That keep my mind away from you_  
_No more love and no more pride_  
_And thoughts are all I have to do_

_Remember when it rained_  
_I felt the ground and look up high _  
_And called your name_  
_Remember when it rained_  
_In the darkness I remain_

_Tears of hope run down my skin_  
_Tears for you that will not dry_  
_They magnify the one within_  
_And let the outside slowly die_

_Remember when it rained_  
_I felt the ground and looked up high_  
_And called your name_  
_Remember when it rained_  
_In the water I remain_

_Running down_

The day Thorin died Leandala was siting at the waterfall, like everyday since the company had left for Erebor. She could feel him leave Middle Earth. A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell into the stream of water, flowing from Rivendell to the Grey Havens.

**The song is 'Remember when it rained' by Josh Groban.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderous clouds moved over the sky and lightning went off over Rivendell. Elrond stood at the window of his library, staring into the darkness. The world was changing, he could feel it. The One ring had been found and Gandalf and the hobbit carrying it were already in Rivendell. Hobbits. These little but brave creatures had been part of Middel Earths history since Bilbo had joined the company of Thorin Oakenshield, the great dwarf king who reclaimed Erebor and had found his peace in a tomb deep inside of his mountain. Elronds heart was heavy. He had lost his youngest daughter to the dwarf king and he was about to lose his other daughter, the Evenstar, to the exiled king of Gondor. Their love had grown in the past years and no matter what Elrond tried, he could not prevent the fate of love. His two daughters had followed their hearts and had chosen a mortal life. He would lose both of them. Elrond knew that the blood of his kin would run strong through Arwen and the son she would give Estel, but he could not see Leandalas future. There was only darkness.

Leandala had not dreamt for decades. The gift of foresight had vanished with her immortality. But this night she could see glimpses of her future. But the pictures made no sense. She saw a man of Gondor, blond and green eyed, arrogant and proud, enter Rivendell by horse. In her dream their eyes met as he looked around in awe, amazed by the cities beauty. As green eyes met purple ones the picture changed. A ring with an elvish engraving on it swirled through the darkness. She saw Estel, crowned as king with her sister Arwen at his side, smiling happily. Then she felt incredible pain, as if arrows had pierced her upper body. The man of Gondor fell, but in the next moment the body laying on the ground was her own. Huge orcs dragged away two halflings. These orcs were of incredible strength and they moved in daylight. With a terrified scream Leandala woke up from her dream. That night she could find no sleep anymore. With a sigh she stood up and went to the library and grabbed a book. As she sat down she saw a shadow moving towards the library. A tall man entered and looked at the painting showing the King of Gondor in the battle against Sauron. He looked familiar and Leandala leaned forwards to get a better look. As he turned towards the shards of Narsil Leandala recognised him as the man of her dream. The Gondorian.

The man of Gondor must have felt her gaze, he turned towards her and looked at the she-elf who was staring at him with her purple eyes.

'Who are you?' he asked.

Leandala did not answer his question. 'Men of the South are welcome here.' she merely said quietly. 'Who I am is of no importance.'

The man frowned and seemed to feel uneasy. His gaze trailed down her body and back up to her face as he looked her over, unsure what to think about the elf with the cold eyes which seemed familliar somehow. He decided to focus on the broken sword, the heirlom of Isildurs house.

'The shards of Narsil.' he whispered. 'The blade that cut the rings of Saurons hand.' he reached for the blade as Leandalas voice cut into the silence.

'Its still sharp.' she warned him. She looked at the man as she stood up and walked over to the altar, never breaking eye contact.

Her cold stare made him nervous. 'No more than a broken heirlom.' he murmured and put the blade back on the altar, but the handle piece slipped off and landed on the floor with a loud clang. He was already on his way out and stopped as he heard the blade slip to the floor. After short hesitation he left the library, without picking up what he had let falling down.

'Proud and arrogant.' Leandala thought and picked up the handle piece to put it back on the altar. 'Like all men of Gondor.'

Suddenly she saw violent flashes in her mind. _Proud and arrogant._ She had been struck by such a behaviour before. She used to think of it as a dwarvish trait. _Thorin..._With a sudden force her memory of the dwarf king broke down over her like a wave. Leandala saw his face as he first lay eyes on her, his blue eyes piercing into her soul with distrust and curiosity. His frown as he wondered who she was. And his arrogant behaviour towards her father. Leandala could not breathe. The painful memory lay around her heart like an iron fist. The handle piece slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor again as the elven princess fled the library and ran away from the haunting memories.

All Aragorn could see was a a shadow emerging from the library. As he entered he saw the heirlom of his house laying on the floor of the library. He gently picked it up and lay it down on its rightful spot on the altar.

That night, Leandala had met her fate and Arwen determined hers.

The next morning, Leandala decided to join her father and Estel in council. Elrond wanted to object, but it was the first time since the death of Thorin that Leandala decided to take part of the everyday life. He could see curiosity in his daughters eyes, clouded behind grief and darkness. As they entered the council, they nodded at Gandalf and the hobbit. The elves of Mirkwood had just arrived and shortly behind them a group of dwarves showed up. Elrond almost felt the pain his daughter felt at that moment. Gimli, son of Gloin, led this group of dwarves. Gloin had been one of Thorins companions and the resemblance of father and son was enormous. Leandala took the right place beside Estel while her father took the lead of the council. Some members were still missing and Leandala remembered that the Men from Gondor were meant to attend the council as well. She wondered if the arrogant man from the library would attend as well. As soon as she had finished that thought she saw a movement in the corner of her eyes. Three men from Gondor sat down at the council. One of them was the man she had met last night.

'Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You´ve been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.' her father initiated the council. 'Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall.'

The man of Gondor had seen the she-elf sit a few chairs away and eyed her suspiciously. Asking himself what she was doing at the council made him pay no attention to Elronds introduction. Only the ring made him focus on his surroundings again.

'Bring forth the ring, Frodo.'

Leandala saw the fascination in the eyes of the Gondorian as he whispered. 'So it is true.'

The ring had an effect on everyone. The prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, looked at it as if it was a beast, ready to attack. The dwarf eyed it with open hostility and the men were captivated by it. Leandala knew that the race of men was vulnerable to the power of the ring and was on full alert as the Gondorian stood up and walked towards the One ring.

'A dream.' he started. 'I saw the Eastern sky go dark. In the West a pale lightning. A voice is crying: "Doom is near at hand". Isildurs bane is found. Isildurs bane...' he reached for the ring as Leandala jumped up and started speaking in the dark tongue.

'A_sh nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!' _the sky in Rivendell turned dark as Leandala spit out the words in the dark tongue. Her father and Gandalf winced hearing that tongue, as did the elves of Mirkwood.

'Never before has someone uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.' her father grumbled at her.

'I am sorry, Ada.' Leandala told him quietly. She had achieved what she had aimed for. The Gondorian sat back on his chair and stared at her in shock.

'Do not ask for pardon, Leandala. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in all corners of the West. The ring is altogether evil!' Gandalf stood up in her defense.

'But it is a gift!' the Gondorian mused. 'A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!'

Walking up and down in front of the council, the Gondorian spoke fierce and passionately. He was an impressive man and he seemed to be a true leader of his people, Leandala mused. He was Boromir, elder son of the steward of Gondor, she now knew. But he did not understand the danger the ring posed, to all of them.

'You cannot wield it! None of us can!' Estel interrupted him. 'The One ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master!'

'And what would a _ranger_ know if this matter?' Boromir asked him arrogantly.

'This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.' Legolas snapped at Boromir. Leandala closed her eyes as the stewards son looked at the exiled king with disgust.

'Aragorn? So _this_ is Isildurs heir?' Boromir stated surprised.

'And heir to the throne of Gondor.' Legolas added provocatively.

'Gondor has no king...Gondor needs no king.' Boromir hissed between clenched teeth and sat back down on his seat. At first Leandala thought his answer to be incredibly rude and uncalled for. The stewards son seemed to fear about his position in the hierarchy of Gondor. But then she looked into his heart and saw disappointment and mistrust. She understood then, that Boromir and his people were in a desperate situation, with the enemy growing stronger every day right in front of their doors. And here, in the peaceful and safe city of Rivendell, was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Hiding, not taking any responsibility and scared of his fate. Boromirs desire for the ring was born out of hope and devotion for his homeland. It was a weakness, but Leandala could feel the honor behind it.

The two men exchanged glances which made Leandalas blood freeze. While Boromir looked at Aragorn furiously, Aragorn looked down in defeat. Leandala had never seen him like that. Insecure and reluctant.

'The ring must be destroyed.' Elrond stated firmly.

'Then what are we waiting for?' Gloins son asked and before anyone could react he striked out with his axe. The axe burst as it hit the ring and the dwarf was thrown backwards. Leandala rolled her eyes. This dwarf was as hot headed and impulsive as his father.

'The ring was made in the fires of mount doom. Only there it can be destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires of which it came.' Elrond continued calmly. 'One of you must do this.'

All of the sudden the council fell silent. None of the people present dared to take such a responsibility.

'One does not simply walk into Mordor.' Boromir exclaimed. 'The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren waistland, covered with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is like poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly.'

Leandala saw Gandalf frown, but she had to admit that Boromir was right. It had been Gandalfs idea all along to destroy the ring, but he did not know how and made others take the decisions for him. Others that had to bear much higher risks than him.

'Have you heard nothing lord Elrond has said?' Legolas asked Boromir furiously. 'The ring must be destroyed!'

'And I suppose you think you´re the one to do it?' Gimli jumped into the discussion. The old hostility between the dwarves and elves was obvious at that moment. Even Legolas glared at Gimli and the air became explosive around the delegations of the dwarves and Mirkwood elves.

'And if we fail? What then?' Boromir wanted to know, but his question was never answered. The dwarves and elves launched at each other.

'I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!' Gimli shouted and then hell broke lose. Elves and dwarves yelled at each other, Boromir and Gandalf were fighting and Elrond had no control over the council anymore.

Then, they heard a faint voice call out 'I will take the ring to Mordor.'. The hobbit had spoken. Everyone looked at the halfling in awe, not having expected such a brave act from the small and timid creature.

'Although...' Frodo seemed to have second thoughts. 'I do not know the way.' he looked into the mass of Middle Earth leaders with a pleading look.

'I will help you carry this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear.' Gandalf assured him and stood beside of the halfling who looked back at the wizard with hope gleaming in his eyes.

_Poor Frodo... _Leandala thought. _There is no hope for you. _

She did not know why she knew that, but she knew that this quest would claim his life. Another quest that would destroy a person with a good heart.

'By my life or death, I can protect you - I will.' Leandala heard Estel say. 'You have my sword.'

Legolas approached them. 'And you have my bow.'

'And my axe!' Gimli exclaimed causing Legolas to roll his eyes in irritation.

'You carry the fate of us all, little one.' Boromir walked towards the company that formed around the hobbit. 'If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done.'

Leandala made a decision in this very moment. Determinately she stepped forward, but was grabbed at the arm by her father.

'Please, Ada.' she pleaded mentally, for she knew he could hear her. 'Let me do this.'

'I do not want to lose you, child.' Elrond answered the same way.

'You have already lost me, Ada.' Leandala stated sadly. 'I will go, wether you give me your blessing or not.'

Sighing heavily Elrond let go of his daughter who wordlessly walked towards Boromir and joined the company.

The uneasy silence was broken by a quiet cry as another hobbit came running by out of the bushes.

'Oi! Mister Frodo isn´t going anywhere without me!' the chubby hobbit exclaimed and crossed his arms.

'Indeed it is impossible to seperate you, even we he is called to a secret coucil and you are not.' Elrond smirked.

'Wait! We are coming, too!' two voices exclaimed out of the other direction.

For the first time since Thorins death Leandala smiled as she saw her fathers outraged expression. Two more hobbit ran towards the group.

'You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing.' the youngest hobbit stammered cheerfully.

'Well that rules _you _out, Pip.' his companion whispered to him, earning a pout from Pip and a smirk from most companions.

'Well then. You shall be the fellowship of the ring.' Elrond exclaimed ceremoniously.

'Great! Where do we going?' the younger hobbit asked innocently, causing his companion to look at him in shock.

Elrond was close to explode as he heard his youngest daughter laugh. Leandala did not laugh on the outside, but Elrond could hear her soul laugh for the first time since decades. His heart lightened up at the sound and he accepted his daughters decision to be part of this fellowship. Maybe this quest would bring her back to life while another quest had destroyed her.


	6. Chapter 6

'Why are you going?' Boromir asked Leandala as their paths crossed on their way to dinner.

"Good evening, my lord.' Leandala answered coldly. 'I do not believe that I have to explain myself to anyone.'

Boromir smiled at the rude answer. It was so unlike an elf. But he liked it. Elronds younger daughter was nothing like he would have expected her to be. His brother had told him stories about the beautiful daughters of Elrond. One was called the Evenstar and she was the most beautiful woman in Middle Earth. Soft, gentle and kind. The other one was called _morna, _the black maiden. Formerly a radiant beauty, the younger daughter of Elrond has fallen in love with a dwarf king. As he left her, her heart broke and she faded into darkness. No life was to be seen in her eyes and no smile came over her lips ever again. For her loves sake she had chosen a mortal life and would never leave Middle Earth over the Grey Havens. Boromir looked at the she-elf standing in front of him. He found her to be more beautiful than her older sister, for she had something mysterious about her. The stewards son could not imagine such a beautiful elf to ever fall in love with a dwarf. But then he looked into her eyes. Not the purple color irritated him, but the fact that they showed no emotion. No, he corrected himself, they showed emotion. But only sadness and bitterness. He knew that look. Most of the Gondorians had that look in their eyes. Almost everyone in the White City had lost someone dear to them.

Leandala returned Boromirs gaze. The way he looked at her painfully reminded her of Thorin. There were various similarities. The almost insufferable pride, the arrogance, but also honor, passion and strength. Both lived with the feeling not to be good enough for the tasks appointed to them in life. Both hid their true nature behind a warriors mask. She turned away from him, for the memory became unbearable.

'Please.' Boromir asked her as she passed by him. 'Let me escort you to dinner.'

Leandala looked at him in surprise. Reluctantly she took his offered arm and went to dinner by his side.

Lord Elrond could not hide his surprise as he saw Leandala enter the dinning hall at the side of the man from Gondor. Boromir gallantly brought her to the seat at Elronds side and bowed, leaving for the other end of the table. Leandala watched him for a short while before turning to her father and sister. This was her last evening in Rivendell and she wanted to spend the time that was left with her family. Leandala looked at her sister, whos eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Estel had told her to go to the West with her people when the time had come. He had tried to give her back her necklace. Elrond sat between his daughters, cursing fate and cursing every male who had ever came near them. They had not deserved their misery caused by love. Elrond tried to take a look into their futures, but all he could see was darkness.

The next day the fellowship started their journey.

'The ring bearer is setting out for a quest to mount doom. And you who travel with him, no oath, no bond is layed to go further than you will. Farewell. May the blessings of elves and men and all the free folk be with you.' Lord Elrond bid farewell to the fellowship. Leandala came forward to bid farewell to her sister and father. Her brothers were not in Rivendell and they would be informed of their sisters journey when they came back. Leandala hugged Arwen tightly and whispered into her ear 'Don't worry, I'll take care of him.' causing her older sister to smile despite her heartbreak. As she hugged her father she could feel that he tensed. He held her tight, not wanting to let her go.

'I will be fine, Ada.' she whispered into his ear. Elrond supressed a sigh and let go of his youngest child.

'Come back to us, Leandala.' he had nearly used her old name, Rili, but that elf was long gone.

Leandala took one last long glance at her family and her home before she turned around and headed for Mordor with the fellowship that had to be her family for the journey. Walking lightly, she felt a smile reach her lips. For the first time in decades she felt alive again.

They had been traveling for many miles as they first took a rest. Boromir decided that the hobbits should learn how to use the weapons they were given and while Sam and Frodo ate he started to train Merry and Pippin.

'Two, One, Five. Good! Very Good!' he exclaimed as Pippin countered his blow with his tiny sword.

Leandala sat on a rock and watched the training. Boromir was a good teacher and the hobbits learned fast. Only their lack of body height might pose a threat to them in battle, although it also could be a advantage, Leandala mused. Suddenly Pippin cried out and held his hand, but as Boromir let down his guard the two hobbits attacked and tackled the tall Gondorian to the ground. Leandala could see that Boromir let the two hobbits have their way, he could have easily stood up again. Laughing and cheering the three fighters rolled over the ground. As the hobbits started tickling Boromir, Leandala decided to intervene.

'Alright, thats enough.' she smirked and tried to get the hobbits off their victim. The next moment she felt her legs being pulled away from underneath her and with a tug she landed on Boromir, whose breath was taken away in various ways. Boromir exhaled sharply as Leandala landed on his chest, but then he looked up and saw her laugh quietly. As she looked down on him he could see a small sparkle in her eyes and her smile could compete with the radiating sun. He was about to brush away a streak of hair to have a better look on her face as they heard a cry.

'Crebain, from Dunland!' Legolas warned them.

Instantly the members of the fellowship reacted to this threat. Boromir called out for the hobbits and saw to it that they found a safe place to hide. In the last second he grabbed Leandala and pulled her down under a bush.

Leandala found herself pressed against Boromir for the second time that day. Instinctively she had cuddled up at his side to hide from the black birds spying for Saruman. Saruman...he would pay for his treachery, Leandala swore to herself.

She looked down into Boromirs face and wanted to thank him for having pulled her to safety. As she looked into his green eyes and felt his hand on her waist she felt a tingle in her stomach, followed by a painful tearing. Quickly, Leandala pulled away and crawled out of the bushes. The birds were long gone and Leandala needed to get away from the Gondorian who reminded her too much of the love she had lost so long ago.

On their way over the Path of Caradras Frodo stumbled and lost his ring. Leandala felt a dark shadow creeping over her heart as she watched Boromir pick it up.

'A strange fate that we would suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing. Such a little thing...' he whispered and wanted to touch the ring.

'Boromir!' Aragorn pulled him out of his obsession. 'Give the ring back to Frodo.'

Slowly, Boromir recovered from the power of the ring. 'As you wish.' he said walking down to Frodo and Aragorn. 'I care not.' Smiling reassuringly he playfully disheveled Frodos hair and turned away.

Leandala could see that Aragorn had placed his hand on his sword. She looked at Arwens love in shock. Boromir was frail to the power of the ring, but she would never point a weapon at him. Leandala felt a loyalty towards Boromir which she could not explain. Was she drawn to him because he reminded her of Thorin? Or did she see the brave and honorable warrior Boromir was himself. With a dark glance into Aragorns direction Leandala took position between the two men as they moved on.

The weather got worse the nearer they came to the mountain top. Soon they were buried in snow up to their shoulders. Aragorn and Boromir had to carry the hobbits, while Gandalf fought a path through the snow. Legolas and Leandala walked on top of the snow layer, their elven steps light as a feather. The two elves could feel Sarumans voice in the air and jumped to safety as an avalanche came down on them. Shivering, Leandala helped Legolas to free the other members of their company of the snow.

'We must get off the mountain and make it to the Gap of Rohan! And take the West Road to my city!' Boromir shouted against the wind.

'The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!' Aragorn warned them, but Leandala knew that he only worried to take the ring to Gondor. Supposedly Aragorn did not believe in the strength of his own people.

'We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria.' Gimli suggested.

The thought of the warmth under the earth made Leandala want to agree with Gimli. She watched Gandalf and saw his worried expression. As usual he knew something the others did not, but did not share his information.

'We cannot stay here!' Boromir pushed for a solution. 'This will be the death of the hobbits.'

Gandalf let Frodo decide in the end. The thought of leaving the cursed mountain and the cold made Frodo decide in favor of the mines. And so was it.

The secret door to Moria lay in the mists at the edge of a dark lake.

'Dwarf doors are invisible. Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gimli told the company.

Leandala thought about the map Thorin had given to her father. Thorin and his company had entered Erebor through such a secret door themselves. On Durins day over 60 years ago.

Leandala felt her eyes fill with tears and tried to concentrate on Legolas and Gimlis needling. The two seemed to get used to each other despite a few small dissenssions. They found the door and the moonlight enlightened the runes writen on it, but Gandalf could not figure out how to open the door. The fellowship sat down in front of the door and waited. Leandala took a close look at the runes.

'Its a riddle..."Speak friend and enter". Its the elvish word for friend.' she realised.

'Melon!' Gandalf exclaimed and the door opened with a loud rumbling.

The fellowship entered the mines of Moria, unaware of the small waves approaching them from the lake. Leandala could see nothing but darkness and that smell...

'Soon, Master elf, you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, maltbeer, red meat of the bone!' Gimli exclaimed happily.

'Smells like red meat of the bone gone bad.' was all Leandala could think.

Gandalf lit his staff to enlight the entrance.

'Its a tomb.' Boromir murmured in shock as they saw all the dead bodies of the dwarves spread around the entrance of the mine. 'We should make it to the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here. Get out...Get out!' he yelled as Legolas confirmed their worst fears. Goblins.

Suddenly Leandala heard the hobbits cry out in panic.

'Strider!' Sam called out for Aragorn.

A long tentacle had grabbed Frodo and was about to pull him into the lake. The three hobbits and Leandala tried to pull him back, but four more tentacles shot out of the water and slammed the four of them away from Frodo. As Leandala fell to the ground she could see Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas run past her attacking the beast. Frodo was pulled up in the air and hung there helplessly, crying for help. Aragorn cut one of the tentacles and the beast let Frodo go, who landed right in Boromirs arms. Legolas shot the beast to secure their retreat and the fellowship stumbled into the mine as the entrance collapsed behind them. Leandala crushed into one of the men, it was that dark inside of moria that she had no idea wether it was Aragorn or Boromir. As Gandalf lit his staff for some light Leandala looked right into a pair of green eyes. Boromir. He held her close and she almost leande into him in search for warmth and comfort, but she quickly backed away.

'Now we have only one choice. We have to face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.' Gandalf muttered as he led them into the mines.

'The wealth of Moria was not of gold or jewels. But of mithril.' Gandalf explained and shone down the deep. The mine lightened up in a silver light and the fellowship took their time and stared down at the beauty of the mines wealth.

'Bilbo had a set of mithril rings that Thorin gave him.' Gandalf continued.

Only hearing Thorins name nearly teared Leandalas heart apart. She would never be free of this painful memory, she thought desperately and nearly stumbled over a rock. A strong arm steadied her and as she looked up she looked into Boromirs worried face. Leandala nodded her thanks and Boromir let her go slowlier than required. Their hands touched and Leandala felt a warm feeling creep up to her heart. The Gondorian had managed what others could not. He had taken her mind of Thorin for at least a few seconds.

The group continued their journey through the dark of the mines. At a crutch of the path Gandalf paused.

'I do not remember this place.'


	7. Chapter 7

Boromir lay his coat over Leandalas shoulders. The she-elf had shivered slightly and Boromir had begun to care about her very much during the journey. Both of them took care of Merry and Pippin and sometimes Boromir felt as if they were a little family. He felt at ease with Leandala, Merry and Pippin, more than with the other members of the company. Aragorn always looked at him in distrust, distrust that hurt Boromir deeply. Frodo and Sam had own problems and Gimli and Legolas at each other. Sighing, the Gondorian sat down beside Leandala.

'Thank you.' she murmured and cuddled deeper into his coat. Boromir smiled at her and moved closer to her. He resisted the urge to take her into his arms, he did not know how she would react to closer body contact.

'You're welcome.' he stated warmly. But he had to know one thing. It troubled him for days now. 'Why did you recoil from me when we were hiding from the Crebain? At one moment you smile at me and seem comfortable close to me and in the next moment you push me away. You recoiled from me as if I was posing a threat to you. What did I do?'

Leandala looked down at her feet. 'I guess you deserve an explanation.' she sighed. As she saw him nod she had to smile. 'You remind me of someone. Someone who has been very dear to me. You have done nothing wrong, I just can't...sometimes I cannot stand being near you.'

Although her words were brutally honest Boromir felt relieved. It was not him. Well not in the first place. But who did he remind her off? It struck him with full force. The dwarf king! He was the only person whose memory would awaken such pain in Leandalas eyes.

'How do I remind you of him?' Boromir asked further. He twitched as he saw Leandalas eyes close in pain. 'I am sorry. It is none of my business.' He wanted to stand up, but Leandala grabbed his hand.

'No, you have the right to know.' Leandala had to smirk as she thought about the most striking resemblance. 'Well, for one thing you two are fierce and proud warriors. You tend to make a very arrogant expression at first sight, but when you let your mask fall people get to see warm hearted and committed souls. Both of your hearts are bound to your homeland and you would do anything to save it.' _Both of you have a weakness that will destroy you._ Leandala heard those words in her head, but she did not dare to utter them.

'Arrogant?' Boromir said with an amused tone. 'I am not arrogant.'

'Thats all you heard?' Leandala had to laugh quietly. 'And yes, you are.'

Unaware of her doing so, she cuddled up beside the Gondorian and lay her head on his shoulder. His closeness gave her a feeling of comfort and security and she needed that.

_Its the way you look at me that reminds me of Thorin. _Leandala continued to speak in her mind. _But Thorin loved me..._

At one blow Leandala was wide awake. Boromir was different. He could not love her, he did not even know her. And what about her own feelings? She felt warm and comfortable around Boromir, but was it affection? Or was she clinging to a memory of the dead? Leandalas musing were interupted by Pippins whispers.

'Merry?' he whispered through the dark.

'What?' his friend whispered back.

'I´m hungry.' was the short and evident answer from Pippin that made Leandala and Boromir chuckle in the dark.

While Leandalas breath slowed down as she drifted into sleep, Boromir thought about what she had said. Gently he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She quietly moaned in her sleep, but she did not wake up. She was a special beeing. A strong woman who had suffered alot of pain and disappointment in her life. Boromir had always thought of the elves as magical beeings with perfect lives. Leandala was not perfect. She was fragil to her emotions and she was struggling in life. Like himself. That she had given up her immortality for love deeply impressed Boromir. That act showed her passion and her committment to her feelings. In his heart he made a decision, he would be there for her, no matter what.

'Ah! Its that way!' Gandalf finally felt a wave of fresh air coming from the left tunnel and the company continued its journey through the dark of Moria. As they entered the great hall Leandala opened her mouth in awe. Countless pillars graced the hall and reached up to the sheer endless ceiling. It was the most impressive hall Leandala had ever seen.

'Do you think the dwarves wanted to compensate _something _with this?' she heard Pippin ask Merry. Only barely she managed to supress a laugh and slapped Pippin on the back of his head playfully.

Suddenly Gimli let out a shocked cry and ran into a room at the edge of the hall. As the company followed him they saw him kneel in front of a white grave.

'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria.' Gandalf read the runes engraved on the tomb.

Leandala closed her eyes in silent prayer. Balin had been the white haired dwarf who had smiled at her as Thorins company had entered Rivendell. He had been a wise and thoughtful advisor to Thorin and - Leandala focused on the present - he had been Gimlis cousin. She saw Boromir lay his hand on Gimlis shoulder for comfort. He was the only one showing sympathy for Gimlis pain and Leandalas heart warmed up for the Gondorian. Gandalf took a large book out of the hands of a dead dwarf laying against the tomb. Leandala recognised the dwarf body. It was Ori, Thorins scribe. She recognised the clothes he had been wearing and the rest of the beard. A freezing fist closed around her heart as Gandalf started reading the last page of the protocoll.

'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall, we have barred the gates. But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums, in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.' Gandalf read and gave the fellowship an inside on the last moments in the lives of the dwarves of Moria.

Leandalas sighed heavily. She had wished for a better life for the loyal dwarves who had accompanied Thorin on his quest. But before she could sink back into memory a loud bang echoed through the mines. Pipin had touched one of the dwarf bodies and the skull had fallen down the remains of a well, shattering and rattling. And as if that was not enough the rest of the body, as well as the chain attached to it and a heavy iron bucket followed the skull into the deep of Moria. Leandala was sure that her father in Rivendell would still have heard the noise they made.

The fellowship held their breaths, listening into the dark wether the noise had woken up the orcs or even worse creatures. Nothing.

'Fool of a Took!' Gandalf exclaimed harshly. 'Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'

Boromir let out a relieved sigh as it seemed that Pippins mistake had not caused any consequences. He heard Gandalf snarl at the poor hobbit and with a smile he saw that Leandala moved to Pippin and lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort, glaring furiously at Gandalf. The she-elf had developped a strong bond especially to the clumsy young hobbit and she tried to take care of him while Gandalf only seemed to endure Pippins presence.

Suddenly a deep drumming arose from the deep. It became louder and faster and soon orc and goblin shrieks filled the mines. Boromir ran to the door to look out for the enemy as two orc arrows pierced the door only inches away from his face. With a disgusted look on his face Boromir looked at the arrows and shut the door. Aragorn rushed over to him and helped him to barricade the entrance while Legolas and Leandala held their ground in front of Balins tomb.

'They have a cave troll!' Boromir told his comrades. Joining the rest of the company at Balins grave the warriors of the group took a stand in front of the wizard and the hobbits. Everyone had to fight, without exception, but the experienced fighters tried to shield the others as much as they could.

'Let them come!' Gimli had climed onto Balins tomb. 'There is one dwarf in Moria who still breaths!'

Legolas and Aragorn readied their bows and aimed towards the door. Leandala and Boromir stood side at side, the Gondorian realised that the elf had no shield to protect herself, only a long sword. In the next moment hell broke lose. The door burst below dozens of goblin feet and the small room was filled with war cries and shrieks. The first goblins who entered the room fell through the companies arrows. Boromir managed to ward off the first goblin attempt towards Leandala, charging between the goblins and the she-elf, protecting her with his huge shield. With mighty blows Boromir charged the orcs, one filthy creature after the other fell below his sword. Leandala adjusted quickly and swirled her elven blade at the enemy. Now, the whole company was engaged in battle. A loud roar from the door told Leandala that the troll had invaded the room. As she turned around the troll was about to crush Sam with one of his feet, but he was pulled back by Aragorn and Boromir who had gotten a hold on the chain laying around the trolls neck. The troll stumbled backwards, but Boromir could not let go the chain fast enough and was hurled against the mines' walls by the troll. Leandala watched in horror as she saw the Gondorian fall to the ground fighting to regain consciousness. A goblin aimed its weapon at him, but was struck by Leandalas sword. Kneeling down, Leandala cupped Boromirs face with her hands, looking at him in worry. He only nodded at her, reassuring her that he was alright. Pulling her sword out of the goblin Leandala turned towards the fighting again. Boromir looked at the she-elf in awe. She was a fierce and strong fighter and her skills with her sword were close to perfection. She moved like a cat, elegant and bendy. Shaking his head Boromir tried to concentrate on the goblins again. Thats why women weren´t allowed on the battlefield in Gondor, he thought. They were only a distraction.

Leandala did not know how much time had passed, she slay one goblin after the other. Suddenly she heard Merry and Pippin cry out their cousins name. The troll had impaled Frodo with his spear. Time seemed to slow down as Leandala watched the ringbearer slide to the floor. The company concentrated on the troll and soon the huge beast lay slain on the floor of the mines. Leandala turned to Frodo and watched Aragorn pick up the small body, as Frodo took a deep breath. The halfling had survived! The surprise of the company was even bigger as Frodo revealed the mithril shirt he had been wearing beneath his clothes all the time. Thorins present to Frodos uncle Bilbo. There was not time to cheerish, for new goblin shrieks came near.

'To the bridge of Kazad Dhum!' Gandalf urged them on.

They did not get far. In the great hall the company got surrounded by hundreds of goblins. There was no chance to get out of there alive. Boromir took a stand in front of Leandala and tried to protect her with his body, but the situation was hopeless. Leandala leaned closer to Boromir and lay her arm around him from behind, her hand resting on his chest as they waited for the orcs to charge them. Boromir felt a warm tingle in his stomach as he felt Leandalas arm around him. A pity that they would die now, was all he could think.

Suddenly a deep and menacing growl filled the cave. Shadow and flame made their way towards the fellowship. The Goblins fled in panic. The group around Gandalf the Grey faced a new but also more powerful enemy.

'What is this new devilry?' Boromir asked Gandald, not taking his eyes from the flaming form moving towards them. Gandalf did not answer, he had closed his eyes in defeat.

_Thats the reason you did not want to go through the mines in the first place! L_eandala shouted in her mind. _Maybe, if Frodo had had all the information he would not have decided to go through the mines after all! Blasted wizard!_ Elronds daughter was furious, but this was not the time.

'A Balrog.' she murmured. 'A demon from the ancient world.'

'Run!' Gandalf shouted and the company rushed down to the bridge. Boromir took the lead and nearly stumbled down a broken pathway. In the last second Leandala pulled him back to safety. The heavy man landed on top of her, causing bruises and scratches. In his fall Boromir had turned around and faced the elven princess laying underneath him. He realised that he must have hurt her as he saw her fragile body caught between the stairs and his own weight and hurled himself up. Worldlessly he helped her up, grabbing her waist as he got a hold on leaned on him and winced slightly. As she looked up their faces were only a few inches apart.

'Are you alright?' Boromir whispered hoarsely. At her nod her added 'Thank you for pulling me back.'. He was a proud man, but he had no problem in thanking a person if this person had saved his life. Even if that person was a female.

Leandala only smiled at him and rushed after the rest of the company. They were stopped by a huge gap in the stairs leading to the bridge of Kazad Dhum. They were stopped by a huge gap in the stairs. Legolas and Gandalf jumped over the gap and caught Sam who was hurled over the gap by Aragorn. Aragorn made ready to toss Gimli over the gap, but the dwarf refused.

'Nobody tosses a dwarf!' he stated and jumped. He nearly made it. Only the valiant action of Legolas saved Gimli from falling backwards into the abyss. The elf had grabbed onto the only thing in reach.

'Not the beard!' Leandala heard Gimlin yell and had to grin despite the danger.

Boromir grabbed both Merry and Pippin and jumped over the gap, bringing his two little Ones to safety. In that moment the nearer part of the stairs crumbled and Aragorn, Leandala and Frodo hung on to the lean rest of the stairs. The distance between the stairs had become too long to jump. Helplessly Aragorn and Leandala exchanged a glance. There was no going back, the Balrog was breathing down their necks. Before they could decide what to do a part of the ceiling crashed down onto the stairs, tearing a big part of it. The pillar they were standing on began to shake and swing and Leandala shifted her weight forwards. Aragorn had the same idea and told Frodo to lean forward. Slowly the pillar began falling down, right towards the rest of the company. Legolas caught Aragorn, Gandalf got a hold on Frodo and Leandala landed in the arms of Boromir, who seemed to be relieved that he caught her this time. The company rushed towards the bridge, an incredibly narrow path leading over an endless abyss. If the balrog had not been right behind them Leandala would have loved to give into her panic and crawl to the other side on her hands and knees.

The company had arrived on the other side as Frodo turned around saw that Gandalf had stayed behind. The halfling wanted to rush to the wizards aid, but Boromir could hold him back in the last second. Aragorn and Leandala watched in horror as the wizard stood his ground against the demon. As the balrog stepped onto the bridge to get a better attack angle the narrow path gave in and the bridge crumbled away beneath its feet. With a furious growl the balrog feel into the black depths of Moria. But he was not defeated. Whilst falling he swung his wip, catching Gandalfs ankle, pulling him over the edge.

'Fly, you fools!' were Gandalf last words towards the fellowship before he fell into darkness.

Leandala ran towards the exit of the mines, she could not grasp a clear thought. All she could hear were Frodos desperate cries for Gandalf and Boromir calling out to Aragorn. And then all she could see was sunlight.


	8. Chapter 8

**I totally forgot. Of course I do not own LOTR. Tolkien and Jackson are the true geniuses. **

In the safety of daylight the company collapsed on the white rocks. The hobbits were crying out of shock and grief, Gimli had to be held back by Boromir, for the dwarf wanted to rush back into the mines in search of Gandalf. Legolas, Aragorn and Leandala were the only ones keeping a cool head.

'We have to move on.' Aragorn told the company.

'Give them a moment, for pity's sake!' Boromir exclaimed. He saw the pain in the eyes of most and was leader enough to look out for his comrades.

'At nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs.' Aragorn explained to him. 'We have to reach the city of Lothlorien. Come on Boromir, Legolas...get them up.'

_Lothlorien. _Leandala felt sick. Since that day 60 years ago she had not talked to her grandmother. The queen of the elves had to be incredibly disappointed by her granddaughter. Her steps were slow and grew heavier the nearer they came to Lothlorien. The forest was endless and magical. Its light was golden and comforting. The silence was eerie. Leandala felt that they were watched.

'A great sorceress lives in these woods.' Gimli told the hobbits. 'A sorceress of great power. Everyone who looks upon her falls under her spell.'

Leandala smiled. Her grandmother was indeed enthralling, but she would never cast a spell over anyone.

'There is one dwarf here she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. Oh!' Gimli froze as he looked onto a tip of an arrow.

Out of nowhere elves had surrounded the company and aimed their arrows at them.

'The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.' a blonde elf snarled at Gimli who only growled.

'Haldir.' Leandala greeted her old friend. The captain of her grandmothers guard was like a brother to Leandala.

'Leandala.' Haldir was not surprised to see her. Of course not.

'We are no threat to you, please lower your bows.' Leandala told him. Hesitating he gave the order and the elves stepped back.

'Follow me.' Haldir told the company.

Boromir watched the captain of the elves of Lothlorien and felt a jealous sting as Leandala walked faster to catch up with him. He touched her cheek and said something in elvish that made her smile. Haldir brought them to a platform high up in the trees where they rested. They were forbidden to go further, for the elves feared the power of the one ring Frodo carried. Gimli and Haldir upheld the ongoing hostility between the elves and dwarves and snarled at each other shortly before Aragorn pulled Haldir aside to talk to him. The company sat down at the edge of the platform while Haldir and Aragorn engaged in a discussion. Leandala could not believe that her powerful grandmother would deny them the entry to her kingdom over fear of the One ring. Pensive she leaned against a tree, looking afar. She could hear Boromir talk to Frodo about Gandalfs sacrifice.

'You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead.' Boromir told Frodo softly, trying to comfort him.

_Don't carry the weight of the death. _These words echoed in Leandalas head. She too carried a heavy weight along with her. A weight that had worn her down over the years. _Don't carry the weight of the dead. _This time Galadriels voice said those words. Galadriel was here. At the same moment Haldir walked towards them.

'You may follow me now.'

Haldir led them to Celeborns and Galadriels palace high up in thousands of years old trees. The majestic elven couple greeted them together. As they were informed about Gandalfs death they lowered their heads in grief. While Celeborn talked to the company Galadriel infiltrated their minds. Leandala could see Boromir shake and lower his gaze as Galadriel looked at him. _Leave him alone! _she mentally told her grandmother. Galadriel focused on her granddaughter with a cold look.

_You like him. _Galadriel whispered. Y_ou are fond of him. He will only bring you grief._

_Nothing new for me, then. _Leandala answered bitterly.

_Do not bind your fate to him. _Galadriel warned her granddaughter.

Leandala frowned and closed her mind to Galadriel. She stepped closer to Boromir and took his hand. But Boromir pulled it back and did not look at her. Saddened, Leandala followed the company to their accomodations. She did not look back to her grandparents.

Boromir could not sleep. He heard her voice inside his head talking about his father and the fall of his homeland. Galadriel had told him that there was still hope, but Boromir could not see it. He knew that his White City was doomed. As he lifted his gaze he saw Leandala walk away towards a small pool near their sleeping place. She looked tired and her eyes radiated deep sadness. Boromir stepped closer and sat down beside the she-elf at the edge of the pool. Leandala did not look at him and stared down into the water. As he reached for her hand she pulled away.

'Why don't you look at me?' Boromir asked her quietly. 'Tell me what troubles you.'

'Why should I when you do not tell me what bothers you?' Leandala answered with a hard voice. 'My grandmother spoke to you and you broke. It is not a weakness to admit that you worry about your homeland. Even I can sense it. But apparently you do not care enough about me to share your worries with me. So why should I share my worries with you?'

'Maybe you want to share with Haldir.' Boromir asked her quietly. He was surprised to see Leandala smile.

She had acted like an offended child and he had played her game, Leandala thought amused.

'Would that bother you?' she asked him directly.

Boromir thought about it. 'Maybe a little.' he admitted reluctantly.

'Alright. If it bothers you that much then I will tell you what troubles me.' Leandala spoke softly. 'I had my heart broken once already and I paid a high price. My grandmother sees a threat in you. A threat to my heart. This she told me.'

There it was again. Forward honesty. Boromir stared at Leandala who looked right into his eyes. The Gondorian paused. Had she just said that he would pose a threat to her heart? Did that mean that...he leaned forward, he just had to know. His lips touched hers, softly, barely a kiss, only brushing them lightly. Their noses touched as Boromir leaned his head to the other side and brushed over her lips again. Leandala had closed her eyes and laid her hand against the side of his face. Moving closer to him she leaned into his lips and began kissing him. Gently and carefully. In secret Leandala had feared that the intimate moment might remind her of Thorin again, but it did not. Boromir was completely different. While Thorin had been passionate and lustfully rough, Boromir was gentle and considerate. He gently stroked her face and her neck while kissing her softly. He did nothing to pressure her, but he forced himself to break the kiss before he would wish for more.

'Now is that a threat?' he asked her amused. Leandala looked beautiful as she looked at him, a warm gleam in her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and a little red from their kiss. She nodded and smiled.

'Yes, it is.' she whispered. Serious again she took Boromirs hand. 'You do not have to tell me what troubles you if you do not feel ready. I can see the worry for your homeland in your eyes, in your actions, in your words. And it only shows me that you are a loyal son of Gondor.'

Boromir looked at the she-elf and felt at ease for the first time they had reached Lothlorien. He resisted the urge to kiss her again, for he could see how tired she was.

'We should rest. The borders of this land are well protected.' he told her and smiled as she nodded sleepy. He leaned back against the roots of a huge tree and pulled her with him. Leandala cuddled up in his arms and sighed comfortably. It took a few seconds and she was asleep. Boromir chuckled and stroked her hair. He heard steps and turned his head to see Aragorn approach the couple.

'It has been a long time since I have seen her at peace. Her soul has been restless for too long.' he muttered. 'You have achieved what none of us could. You gave her back her hope.'

Hope. A feeling Boromir longed for himself. He realised that Leandala and him were two lost souls in search for - hope. Hope for a better life. Aragorn was bound to Boromirs hopes.

'You should also rest.' Aragorn told the other man.

'I will find no rest here. I can still hear her voice in my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. Galadriel thinks that even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing and our people lose faith. He looks for me to make things right - I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored.' Boromir could talk to Aragorn, his king while he could not talk to the woman he loved. Aragorn was the only hope Gondor had. And the only hope Boromir had for his city.

'Have you seen the White City, Aragorn? The tower of Ecthelion? Shining like a spike of ivory and silver. Its banner caught high in the morning breeze.' Boromir whispered, looking at the exiled king of Gondor.

'I have seen the White City. Long ago.' Aragorn answered truthfully.

'One day, our path will lead us there. And the tower guards will take on the call "The lords of Godnor have returned!".' Boromir told Aragorn, his voice full of hope again.

Hope that cut into Aragorns heart. And into Leandalas. Elronds daughter had woken up as Boromir had shifted slightly and had listened to Boromirs words. She held her eyes closed, but tears burst against the closed lids. In her heart she knew that he would never see his White City again.

After a while Leandala had drifted back to sleep. Pictures lightened up in her mind. She saw Boromir blow the horn of Gondor, she could hear its dark blow echoing in her head. The next moment he was pierced with three arrows, but he still fought the giant orcs moving towards him. A huge and dark grimace flashed before Leandalas eyes. The orc was massive and even more ugly than the orcs Leandala had ever seen. She could hear herself scream as life left Boromirs body.

Leandala woke up with a start, she jumped when she felt a hand on her arm. Boromir had woken up from Leandalas sudden movement.

'Whats wrong?' he asked her, half asleep.

Leandala shook her head to clear her mind. _I dreamt of your death._

As she looked up she saw her grandmother look down to her from her terrace. Galadriels eyes looked at her cold and omniscient. Leandala could not speak to her, she did not want to hear what Galadriel would tell her. That another man whom she had given her heart to would leave her to die.

'You should go and talk to her.' Boromir mumbled.

With an astonished look on her face Leandala turned to him.

The Gondorian smiled as he took her hand. 'She is your grandmother, your family. You have not talked to her since we arrived in Lothlorien.'

'There is a reason for that.' Leandala growled.

'Whatever reason it might be, you should solve your issues with her. Who knows if you will get a second chance.' Boromir said softly. Leandala closed her eyes in pain as she remembered that Boromir would never be able to speak to his family again. Sighing she stood up and followed Galadriel to her mirror.

'I do not need to look into the mirror, grandmother.' Leandala started. 'I already know.'

'Then you should also know that you have no future with that man, my dear Leandala.' Galadriel whispered, the worry for her granddaughter deepening her voice. 'He will betray the company, he will try to take the ring. But he will die in honor.'

'Not if I can prevent it.' Leandala knew that she would not stay behind this time and watch how her love would go towards his sure death.

'You should not change the course of history, Leandala.' Galadriel warned her. 'You might change more than you intend.'

'The change in history might be of a positive sort.' Leandala stated. 'You always expect the worst, grandmother. What does your mirror tell you?'

'The mirror is vague about the future, Leandala.' Galadriel murmured. 'And I cannot see yours.'

The elven queen moved closer to her granddaughter and cupped her cheek in her hand. She could feel Leandalas lifespan diminishing, more and more, every day. _She is trouble._ Galadriel heard a deep male voice inside her head and smiled. Her younger granddaughter was indeed trouble, but she had her place in Middle Earth. The Valar would guide her.

As she walked back to the fellowship, Leandala had made her choice. Never again would she give in to so called fate. She would take fate into her own hands. If she had the chance to prevent Boromirs death then she would take it.

The next morning at dawn the fellowship of the ring continued their journey to Mount Doom. The elves of Mirkwood had provided supplies and boats for a faster passage. Galadriel had a gift for each member of the fellowship. Gifts that might help them on their way to Mordor. Legolas got a bow of the Galadrim, a bow made of strong wood and an undestroyable string. Merry and Pippin got two elven daggers and Sam got an elven rope, although he had eyed the daggers cautiously. Galadriel asked Gimli what gift a dwarf would ask from the elves. His answer made Leandala smile.

'I only wish to look upon the lady of the Galadrim one last time, for she is more fair than any of the jewels beneath the earth.' Gimli sighed.

Galadriel laughed quietly and for the first time Leandala could see the real Galadriel, not the queen or the ringbearer, but the real elf behind the cold mask of leadership. In the end Gimli asked for one hair from her golden head, Galadriel gave him three.

Galadriel gave Aragorn her blessing, for she could feel that her older granddaughter would also chose a mortal life for the sake of her love to the ranger. Arwen had not made her choice yet, but Galadriel was certain that she would never leave Middle Earth with her kin. Caressing the Evenstar which hung around Aragorn neck, Galadriel revealed his fate to him. Either Aragorn would rise above the height of all his fathers since the days of Elendil or would fall into darkness with the rest of his kin. It was a goodbye for good, for Galadriel knew that she would never see the exiled king of Gondor again.

To Frodo she gave the light of Erendil, a light in dark places, for when all other lights went out.

At last Galadriel looked into the faces of Leandala and Boromir. The fellowship was clad in the coats and clasps of the elves. Galadriel herself fastened Boromirs cloak.

_Fight against Sauron, man of Gondor. I can give you no gift, for you already posess one of the most precious gifts. My granddaughters heart. _Boromir could hear her voice inside his head again. _Don´t throw that away. _

Galadriel turned to Leandala and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly with all her love. _I am so proud of you, my granddaughter._


	9. Chapter 9

The fellowship set out of Lothlorien in the light boats the elves had given them. Under the eyes of Galadriel and Celeborn they left the safety of the elven forest.

Leandala turned around and saw her grandmother lift her arm as a goodbye. She could still feel Galadriels arms around her. Elronds daughter hoped that she would see her again.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir led their boats along the river, Leandala had joined Legolas and Gimli in a boat for a better balance. She would have preferred to cuddle up with Boromir in his boat, but he was watching over the two hobbits, Merry and Pippin. The two halflings looked sick. Leandala wondered wether it was because of Boromirs paddle skills or the fact that they had eaten four pieces of lembas bread, of which one bite was enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. Leandala smirked as she saw Pippin burp quietly.

At nightfall the company rested and made camp by the river. Leandala accompanied Gimli to get firewood and as she came back she could feel that something was not right. Aragorn and Boromir shot death glares to each other and were siting apart as far as they could. She sat down beside Boromir and looked at him questioningly.

'What is it?' she asked him quietly.

'I told him that Minas Tirith is a safer road, from there we can withdraw and strike out with all the strength we have.' Boromir growled. 'But he does not trust his own people, he only trusts the blasted elves.'

'Well thank you.' Leandala stated dryly. But she knew that Boromir had meant no offense towards her. Boromir had put all his hopes into Aragorn and Aragorn had badly disappointed him. Instead of beeing a strong and supporting king to his people he had spend his life in hiding, afraid of who he was. But Leandala also knew that the ring would fall into the hands of the steward of Gondor as soon as they would reach the city. And Boromirs father might support Boromirs plan to use the ring for themselves, as weapon against the dark forces of Mordor. And that should never happen.

The men of Gondor had fought bravely against the overwhelming forces of Mordor, but their strength was at an end. There was no hope left.

'The time will come when he will return as the rightful king of Gondor.' Leandala tried to reassure Boromir, but he did not want to listen. Sighing Leandala lay down at the riverbank and tried to sleep. Halfway into slumber she felt that Boromir laid down beside her and spooned her from behind, warming her. As he moved his arm around her waist Leandala took his cold hand and like this they spend a peaceful and dreamless night. The last one.

The next day the fellowship arrived at Parth Galen. While Merry and Pippin debarked, Boromir took a deep breath and tried to focus. His doubts had tortured him all morning. He had heard whispers in his head, whispering about the fall of Gondor and the death of all free folk of Middle Earth. Shaking his head he tried to get rid of the whispering as they suddenly diminished. He looked up and saw Leandala reach out for him to help him out of the boat. Thankfully he took her hand and walked towards a small rock formation. There they put down their belongings.

'I am sorry about last night.' Boromir said quietly. ' I did not mean to offend you. Or your people.'

Leandala smiled sadly. 'You did not. But maybe you and Aragorn should sort out your issues.' she said blinking.

Boromir smiled and took the she-elf in his arms. 'I am glad that you are here. With me. You give me strength that I had thought was lost.' Not hesitating this time, he leaned into her and kissed her softly, but demanding. Leandala was surprised, but eagerly responded to the kiss. Boromir softly pushed her against the rock behind her and captured her between the rock and himself. His hands trailed down her lean body, softly pressing through the fabric of her tunic and then moved up again, strocking her face and neck. Leandala lay her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss started to heat up as Merry and Pippin came stumbling around the corner.

'Watcha doing`?' Pippin grinned at the two who quickly seperated and looked down at their feet.

Merry gave his cousin a nudge. 'You have interrupted them.' he scolded Pippin.

'Oh, _I _have, ey? What about you? You were right behind me!' he pouted.

Boromir and Leandala just rolled their eyes.

Leandala helped the two hobbit to carry some firewood to the camp at the riverbank. They had already gathered enough to build a whole house as Aragorn realised that Frodo and Boromir had gone missing. Fearing for the worst the fellowship went searching for the ringbearer. Leandala knew that something was terribly wrong. Running through the forest she tried to find Boromir.

'You fool! The ring should be mine, could be mine...give it to me!' she heard Boromir yell out of a sudden. Panicking she ran towards the sound of his voice, that dripped of madness. Leandala froze as she had crossed the next hilltop and saw Boromir lean over the halfling grabbing for the ring. Frodo managed to slip the ring onto his finger and disappeared.

'I see your mind. You'll take the ring to Sauron! You'll betray us! Curse you! Curse you - and all the halflings!' Boromirs cursing ended abruptly as Leandalas fist smashed onto his nose. The she-elf was furious and terrified at the same time. To hear him curse the halflings and to see him give in into the power of the ring was too much. Leandalas punch had brought Boromir to his back and he rolled down the leafy hill. The punch had brought him back to reality.

'Frodo?' he whispered terrified about his actions. 'Frodo? What have I done? Please...Frodo! Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!'

His desperate cries followed Leandala who had run towards the direction she thought the halfling might have run. But she could not find the halfling. Panting she collapsed on the ground of the forest. She had lost Boromir. The fellowship had lost him. The power of the ring had been stronger. Elronds daughter sat there, at Amon Hen, head lowered to the ground, in total defeat. But her heart was not ready to give up. Leandala was born a warrior and she would not give up, only in death. Determined she stood up as she heard cries and the clang of arms. _The halflings! _She thought and ran towards the noise. Leandala found Merry and Pippin standing at the edge of a small stone bridge and orcs running towards them from the front and the behind. She draw her sword and faced the huge orc who would reach them first. Leandala had never seen such a huge orc before. Its physique taller and more muscular than any of the orc the she-elf had ever seen and swinging a weapon Leandala could not identify. Grasping her sword tightly she prepared for the impact.

Boromir had also spotted the huge orcs running down the hill in search for something, or someone. They must have been looking for the ring...and its bearer. In worry for the halflings and Leandala Boromir followed the orcs down the hill. Then he could see Leandala, Merry and Pippin standing over a stone bridge, weapons drawn. They did not stand a chance against the horde of orcs charging them. Leandala stood in front of the hobbit, shielding them and Boromir desperatly tried to reach her before the orc could swing his axe at her. The Gondorian leaped between the orc and the woman he loved and caught the handle of the axe, at the same time kicking the orc in the groin. He drew his dagger and impaled in in the throat of another orc. Leandala and the hobbits fought at his side, holding their ground against the brutal blows of the huge orcs, but more and more enemies were swarming the hills around them. Leandala jumped as she heard the dark sound of a horn right behind her. Boromir blew the horn while fighting the orcs. One of the orcs managed to charge and surprise him and cut the horn in two pieces before Boromir could kill him. One after one the orcs fell under Boromirs powerful blows. Leandala suddely felt a cold shiver run down her spine and looked up to the hilltop in front of them. An orc without helmet and with a malicious grin on his face drew a bow and aimed it at the Gondorian. Without thinking Leandala jumped into the flight path of the arrow.

Boromir heard a hollow impact behind him. As he turned around his heart tightened painfully. A long and dark arrow had pierced Leandala below the heart. It had such an impact that its tip had run through the tender elven body. Leandala was fighting for air and fell to her knees. With a desperate cry Boromir ran towards the she-elf. Merry and Pippin just stared at Leandala in shock. Before Boromir could reach her he was charged by even more orcs. He killed them all. Suddenly he heard another whir and winced as an arrow hit him in the chest. The arrow hit him with such power that it buried itself deep into his flesh. Gasping for air Boromir struggled to stay on his feet. Two more orcs were swinging their arms at him, but Boromir continued fighting. As the orcs fell a second arrow buried itself in Boromirs solar plexus. Boromir felt the strength leave his body and he collapsed to his knees.

Taking his time the orc archer walked down towards Boromir while his comrades had grabbed Merry and Pippin. Their cries echoed in Boromirs head, but he could not move. His gaze shifted towards the lifeless body of Leandala, the beautiful elf lay on the ground in front of him, only a few paces away. Boromir looked up as he saw ugly feet stepping over Leandalas body and watched the ugly orc approach him. The orc drew his arrow and aimed his arrow directly at Boromir. at this distance the arrow would kill him instantly. Boromir straightened and awaited the impact of the arrow.

Suddenly the orc was tackled from behind and the arrow missed Boromir. Leandala had picked herself up and had thrown herself against the huge orc. Only seconds later Aragorn rushed to their aid and attacked the orc furiously. Leandala felt her vision blur and turned towards Boromir. Stumbling she moved closer to him and fell to her knees in front of him. The gondorian laid against the roots of a huge tree, fighting for air.

'They took the Little Ones!' he panted. 'I am so sorry, Leandala. Have you found Frodo?' he asked desperately.

Leandala suddenly knew. 'Aragorn has let him go. Frodo and Sam are on their way to Mordor.' In her mind she could see Frodo and Sam cross the river.

'Then he did what I could not.' Boromir said sadly. 'I tried to take the ring from him, if it had not been for you stopping me - who knows what I might have done. Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all.'

'You fought bravely.' Leandala managed to squeeze out between clenched teeth. 'Promise me that you will not give up.' Feeling her strength leave her body Leandala collapsed and fell to the gondorians side, just as Aragorn reached the two wounded. Aragorn had finally killed the huge orc and his eyes widened as he saw the wounds he thought to be mortal to his friend and his love's sister. Leandala was pale and Aragorn could not see her breathe. Grief struck him and he already feared the moment when he would tell Elrond and Arwen that their beloved daughter and sister was dead. He had not been able to protect her, he failed her. Aragorn tried to open Boromirs vest to remove the arrow as the gondorian held back his hands.

'Leave it. It is over.' he choked. 'The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness and my city to ruin.'

'I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall.' Aragorn promised determined. 'Nor our people fail.'

'Our people.' Boromir whispered. Aragorn had finally taken the side of men, he was their king. Boromir felt what he had almost given up, he felt hope. He reached for his sword and Aragorn placed it in the dying mans hand. Boromir pressed the hilt against his heart. 'I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king.' In his last breath he had accepted Aragorn as the king of Gondor and the proud gondorian shifted his gaze towards the woman he had begun to love during this quest and who had given her own life to save him, in vain. Leandalas face was the last thing Boromir saw before he closed his eyes.

'Rest in peace, son of Gondor.' Aragorn whispered and turned towards Leandala. 'Rest in peace, _Morna_.'

Legolas and Gimli came running, but froze in shock as they saw that they had lost two of the fellowship in the battle against the foul creatures of Saruman. Legolas had know Leandala for millenia, he grieved deeply for the loss of his friend. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli removed the ugly arrows and layed the two fallen ones into a boat. There was no time to bury them. They had died together and now they were to continue their journey together. The three remaining members of the fellowship watched as the boat fell over the edge of the waterfall.

**WAIT! The story is not over! ;)**

**I originally wanted to let the story end here, but I just love my happy endings...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Madril is the grey haired Gondorian who was seen at Faramirs side in the movie (extended versions) I hope you guys remember him;)**

**Since we all know what happened in the LOTR I only focuse on Boromir/Leandala while the original story evolves at the same time. **

Faramir woke up in the dark of the cave he and his rangers were using as camp. He was restless and decided to take a walk by the river. Madril, an old friend and former instructor of Denethors sons accompanied him. As they reached the river Faramir took a deep breath. Madril watched him with growing worry. Denethors younger son was restless and stood under a lot of strain since Boromir had left for Rivendell. Faramir had taken some of the loyal rangers with him to secure the borders of their lands, far away from the bitter steward. Two days ago, a horrible message had arrived in Gondor. Boromirs horn was washed up on a river bank, cloven in two. The steward had collapsed and thought his favorite son to be dead. Instead of bounding in their grief he did not want to see his younger son and cast him away. Faramir did not want to believe that his brother was dead, he had still hope.

The young captain of Gondor stared into the mist floating down the river. Small pieces of wood floated down the river. He was about to return to the camp as a shadow caught his eye. A grey boat emerged from the mist and Faramir froze as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He walked into the water.

'Faramir! What are you doing?' Madrid asked his. He had not yet seen the boat and he feared that the young man would do something stupid. He was about to follow Faramir as he also saw the boat. It was no boat made by men, it was clearly an elven made boat. The old man frowned. It was clear that they had meant to stand at the river at that very moment. Elves stood under the care of the Valar. And this boat was a sign of the Valar, of this Madril was certain.

Faramir walked towards the middle of the river and the boat floated right into him. It was light, but it had sunk deep into the water, as if it was heavily loaded. Faramir felt his heartbeat stop as he looked inside of the boat. His brother laid there, in his arms his sword and a woman. Not a woman, an elf. Both looked pale and...dead. Faramir felt his grip on the boat tighten and heard Madrils calls like an echo from a far away distance. Attracted by Madrils calls, more ranger joined them at the river and helped Faramir to pull the boat towards the shore. Madril looked down and paled as he saw the beautiful woman at Boromirs side.

'She is still breathing.' he whispered. He pulled out a small mirror and held it in front of her nose. The mirror fogged from her breath. Madril did not dare to hope as he held the mirror in front of Boromirs nose. Nothing happened. He was about to pull back as the mirror fogged.

Faramir cried out to the men surrounding them. 'Get them into the cave! NOW!'

While Madril lifted the woman out of the boat Faramir and two other rangers lifted Boromir out and carefully carried him to the cave. They laid them in front of the fireplace and covered them with furs. The cold had turned the lips of the elven woman blue and she shivered slightly. Madril saw the wounds the two had beared. He kneeled down beside them and looked at the wounds closely.

'Faramir. We need warm water and bandages and please get me some herbs.' he asked his captain. Madril was no experienced healer, but all gondorian rangers knew how to treat wounds. In the wild they could not rely on healers.

'Can you help them?' Faramir asked as he returned with the herbs and bandages. A kettle with water already hung over the fire.

'I do not know.' Madril answered honestly. 'The wounds are severe and apparently they were thought dead. That boat was a burial, Faramir.'

Faramir winced at the thought that his brother was left to die in an elven boat. He also wondered who that elf lady was and why she was buried together with his brother. He started to undress his brother and saw Madril blush as he reached for the elf womans tunic. They covered her body so that they had still access to the wound. Her wound as well as Boromirs wounds were apparently caused by arrows. Huge and filthy arrows. One of Boromirs wounds was infected and suppurated. Madril and Faramir cleaned the wounds as good as they could and covered their patients up. Another ranger had made a tea out of Madrils herbs and tried to infuse the fluid into the elfs mouths. The first sip ran out again, but as the ranger located the cup at her lips again the she-elf swallowed in reflex. He made her drink the cup and laid her down again. Boromir did not swallow the balmy tea. His forehead glowed of fever. For days the two remained unconscious. Faramir did not leave his brothers side. He sat beside him, talked to him and held his hand. After four days the elf woke up.

Leandala woke up slowly. Her vision was blury and she felt cold, incredibly cold. She tried to move but her extremities were frozen and numb. Slowly she turned her head. The elf could feel the presence of two men at her side. She blinked to focus her vision and saw a blonde man sitting at the fire. He looked familiar to her. His eyes, his nose and his bearing. Boromir.

Leandala must have whispered Boromirs name out loud, because the man looked at her and stood up with a startled expression. He kneeled down at her side and took her hand. His hands were warm and comforting and his eyes radiated warmth and friendliness.

'How are you.' he asked her carefully.

'I am cold.' Leandala answered hoarsely. She started to focus on her surrounding. 'Where am I? What happened? Where is Boromir?'

The man covered her with another blanket and she saw him flinch as she mentionned Boromir. 'How do you know Boromir?' he asked her.

'We set out for Mordor from Rivendell, to destroy the One ring.' Leandala told him. She did not know why, but he trusted him. 'We were attacked at Amon Hen and Boromir and I were striked down. Please tell me that he is alright.'

Faramir could see the worry and the pain in the womans eyes. 'Who are you?' he whispered.

'Leandala, daughter of Elrond.' Leandala answered weakly.

_Morna_, the dark maiden. Faramir looked at her in astonishment.

'Is he dead?' the she-elf asked, her voice dripping in pain.

Faramir shook his head and stood up to reveal Boromir to Leandalas sight. Leandala tried to sit up. Her side hurt terribly. She remembered the orc arrow that had hit her at Amon Hen. And then she remembered that two arrows had hit Boromir. It was a wonder that he was still alive. The she-elf held her breath as she watched Boromir lay at the other side of the fire, his face marked by fever. His hair hung around his face, wet from the sweat. Leandala tried to stand up, but her legs did not obey her.

'Please, do not stand up, mylady.' a deep voice behind Leandala made her jump. She looked into the face of an older, grey haired ranger who looked at her in worry. 'Your wounds are deep and you are still weak. You have been unconscious for days.'

'Has he woken up, yet?' Leandala asked him with a look towards Boromir.

The older Gondorian shook his head. Leandala realised that she still had no idea who these people were.

'You must be related to him.' she told the younger man. 'You look like him.'

Faramir smiled at her words. 'He is my older brother.'

'Faramir. You are Faramir.' Leandala remembered her father talk about the two sons of Denethor. The two sons who loved each other dearly, but could not be more different. While Boromir was the strong and proud soldier, Faramir was low-key and more the Intellectual. His love for books and his thirst for knowledge had always made his father frown. Denethor only preferred fighting skills over intelligence.

'And who are you?' she asked the older man.

'Excuse my manners, mylady. My name is Madril, I am a ranger of Gondor.' Madril introduced himself. 'I have been the boys' instructor. Now their skills beat my own.' Madril told her with a proud look towards Boromir and Faramir.

Leandala realised that she almost knew nothing of Boromirs life. During the quest she had been so preoccupied with her own problems, with her memories that she had never taken much time to talk to Boromir. Only the care for the hobbits and for each other had bound them together. Thorin...she had not thought of him for weeks now. Boromir had cast the dwarf out of Leandalas mind. Elronds daughter felt guilty. She had forgotten the only man...dwarf...she had ever loved. And now she loved someone else. She closed her eyes in pain. Faramir and Madrid misunderstood her wincing.

'You must still be in pain. Rest. You need it.' Faramir told her softly. His face was the last thing Leandala saw as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Leandala woke up the next morning, rested and hungry. She did not know what time it was, for the cave was always dark. Boromir was still unconscious. With all her strength Leandala managed to crawl towards him and sat up at his side.

'Wake up.' she whispered. 'Please wake up. Your brother is here. He worries for you.' _And I do, too._

Leandala prayed to the Valar for help, but she knew that they would not listen. She was no blessed one anymore, she had traded a life in the favor of the Valar against the dark and cold reality of Middle Earth. Nevertheless she spoke to them, for Boromir. _He deserves to see his White City restored in full glory. Like Thorin had deserved to see Erebor restored. There is enough pain and darkness in this world. Good people should not suffer like this. _

The little movement had taken a toll on Leandalas strength and she grew tired again. Resting her head on Boromirs chest Leandala fell asleep and thats how Faramir found her.

Boromir woke up and could barely breathe. Something was laying on his chest and pressed on his arrow wounds. Wincing he looked down and saw Leandala cuddled up at his side, sleeping peacefully. Her head rested on his chest and had caused him to wake up. Boromir looked around him and realised that they were laying in a cave. Had Aragorn rescued them instead of going after the little Ones? Boromir was restless, he needed to know what had happened. As he shifted Leandala woke up from her slumber.

'Boromir. Thank goodness, you have finally woken up!' she said, her voice quiet and weak. Boromir could see that the elf had not yet recovered from her wounds herself.

'Where are we?' he asked her hoarsely.

'We are with your brother and his men, Boromir. With Faramir.' she told him with excitement in her voice.

'Faramir.' Boromir could not believe it. 'How did this happen?'

'Aragorn must have thought us dead. He laid us both into one of the elven boats and let us flow down the river.' Leandala told him. 'Right into the arms of your brother and his rangers. It was fate, Boromir.' Of this Leandala was certain. She thanked the Valar that they had seemed to grant her her wish this time. 'You were given another chance by the Valar.'

Smiling she took his hand and as she looked up she could see Faramir stand in the entrance of the cave with tears in his eyes. She stood up with shaking legs and moved the exit. Faramir went past her, only looking at his brother. He had thought that he would never see him again since the day his horn was washed up upon the river banks. Smiling, Leandala left the cave for fresh air and gave the brothers some privacy.

Days past and Boromir and Leandala grew stronger every day. Their wounds were healing, at least the external ones were. Boromir lived with the guilt of having destroyed the fellowship with his betrayal and neither Faramir nor Leandala could tell him otherwise. At some days Leandala was afraid that Boromir wished to have died at Amon Hen.


	11. Chapter 11

After some weeks Boromir and Leandala were strong enough to travel. They accompanied Madril and some rangers to Osgiliath. The gondorian city was attacked by orcs every day and the soldiers of Gondor were thankful about every extra fighter on their side. Boromir decided that he did not want to be recognised and travelled under a hood. Even his father did not know about him still beeing alive. Leandala and Faramir had tried to persuade him to at least tell the steward, to ease his grief about his older sons fate, but Boromir was stubborn. Shame and guilt were his daily companions and laid heavy on his mind.

In Osgiliath his mind was diverted from his dark thoughts. The fights were hard and brutal. The orcs were too many. After many days of fighting and struggling the gondorians had to retreat over the river to the West shore. Leandala and Boromir fought side at side with Madril and the rangers, but even the two experienced warriors could not stand against the force of Mordor. At night, the screams of the wounded filled the air and tortured the living ones.

Leandala found Boromir standing on the ruins of a terrace facing towards Minas Tirith. The stewards son gazed upon his White City, even gleaming in its white color at night.

'Here you are. I´ve been searching all over for you.' she said quietly. She wanted to comfort him, but she did not dare to come to close. He had rejected any kind of closeness between them in the past weeks. 'You cannot stay in hiding forever.' she finally said.

'I can and I will.' Boromir stated, no emotion in his voice but bitterness.

That did it. Leandala had watched him grow hopeless and weary of life once again and she would not let him continue that way. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her.

'I´ve had it. As we left Lothlorien you have accused Aragorn to be afraid of who he was and what he was. You were judging him for staying in hiding while he should carry the responsibility for his people. You were disappointed because he decided to live his life as a ranger instead of supporting his people in the battle against Sauron. And now you do exactly the same! You hide behind this cloak while your people suffer! Your father tortures himself in his grief and your death might have taken all hope that was left from him! But instead of at least telling your father that you are still alive you give in to your feelings of guilt! You are a coward! You are a coward for doing this to him and your people who rely on you!' Leandala yelled at him and stormed off before he could react to her outburst. She was afraid that if she might stay she would slap him silly for his behaviour. Walking down the stairs she bumped into Madril, who caught her before she could stumble down the rest of the stairs.

'Careful, mylady.' he smirked.

'You heard?' Leandala felt terrible. She did not want to hurt Boromir and neither did she want him to lose face before his men.

Madril smiled at her warmly. 'Yes, I heard. And what you did was very brave and it was necessary.' As Leandala lowered her head he continued. 'Boromir is a proud man, but he knows when he did something wrong. He tends to punish himself harder than any other person would. He does that since he was a child.'

Leandala remembered Faramir telling her that Madril had been the intructor of the stewards' sons in their childhood.

'Believe me. Such hard words are the only things that help him.' Madril reassured her and walked away.

Leandala slowly walked back to the ruins of a small stone house at the rim of Osgiliath. She sat down in front of the fire, freezing. Suddenly a warm cloak was laid over her shoulders. Leandala looked up into Boromirs face, right into his green eyes which radiated warmth and affection. He sat down beside her and took her into his arms.

'Thank you.' he whispered. 'I have been insufferable these past weeks haven´t I?'

Leandala nodded. 'You had your reasons. But there is nothing you can do about the past. You once told Frodo that he should not carry the weight of the dead. You should not carry the weight of your feeling of guilt. You have fought bravely to protect Merry and Pippin from the orcs. You paid your dues. Now the Valar gave you a second chance. Use it.'

Boromir looked down at the she-elf and smiled. She was right. He had to move on with his life. Suddenly Boromir felt the urge to move on with what he had started with Leandala at Amon Hen. He remembered their kiss and her warm and tender body leaning into him. Leandala moaned in surprise as his lips crashed onto hers. Their kiss was gentle, but also full of need. Gently grabbing the back of her head Boromir pulled Leandala closer to him and deepened the kiss. Her lips parted slightly as Boromirs tongue pressed against her lips and demanded access to her mouth. Leandalas hands moved though Boromirs hair and caressed his face. Boromir pulled the elf onto his lap and held her close. Her fingers started playing with the collar of his tunic and the touch of her finger tips on his skin nearly drove him mad. He grabbed her bottom and pressed her hips against his, so that she could feel his growing erection. Leandala smirked into the kiss and started undressing the gondorian. As she had removed his tunic she broke the kiss to kiss and nibble her way down his neck. Boromir laid back on the cold stone and relished in the sensation of her lips on him. As she kissed the scars of his freshly healed wounds he hissed. It did not hurt but he felt small sparks of lightning running through his body. Realising that she still had all her clothes on he growled and switched places with her, now laying on top of her. His hands moved under her tunic and pushed it up over her head. Cupping her breasts in his hands he gently squeezed them and kissed his way down to her belly and her waist, causing her to moan quietly. As he moved his hand down to remove her pants he paused and looked up at her. Leandala nodded and hissed as Boromir started kissing every inch of exposed flesh below her waistline. Leandala pulled him up and captured his lips in a fierce kiss while she worked on his pants, opening them and pulling them down. She did not want to wait any longer. Wrapping her legs around him, pulling him close, she could feel him smile into their kiss.

'Why so hasty elf?' he whispered seductively.

'Hasty? We could have done this weeks ago, Gondorian.' Leandala smirked as she saw the light flash of guilt in his eyes. 'But I am sure it was worth the wait.' she quickly added and kissed him passionately.

Boromir could not think straight. He had longed for her since the day they had kissed for the first time. But knowing that she was vulnerable to love he had restrained himself and had controlled his longing. That she seemed to have felt the same made his heart rush and his blood started boiling. Still, he restrained himself. Leandala was special and he wanted to savor every moment with her. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself into her warmth. Slowly and tender. Leandala gasped as she felt his full length inside of her. With short but passionate thrusts Boromir began moving. Leandala let her head fall back in delight and then bit his shoulder lightly. In response Boromir bit her neck and made her cry out in passion. Boromirs pace fastened and his thrusts became harder and more demanding. Leandala pulled up her knees to allow him to thrusts even deeper into her and felt her climax close. With a last powerful thrust Boromir pumped into the beautiful elf laying under him and groaned in pleasure. At the same time Leandala had reached her climax and moaned deeply. They held each other close for the next breaths of air and laid their foreheads together. Boromir gently pulled out of her and made her gasp. He smirked as he looked into her longing eyes.

'We should do that more often.' Leandala grinned and made Boromir laugh for the first time in weeks.

In the following nights they laid together multiple times, never growing tired of the other ones' moans and screams of pleasure. Boromirs back was scratched by Leandalas fingernails and Leandalas neck beared marks of Boromirs teeth. Their passion for each other grew day by day and sometimes they even sneeked away at daytime to be together. Leandala had cured Boromirs passion for the ring and had replaced it with a passion for her. Just that she beared the same passion for the gondorian.

Leandala had a dream. She dreamt about her home, Rivendell.

_Arwen was laying on her bed staring out of the window. _

_'Arwen.' the soft voice of their father woke her. 'It is time. The ship are sailing to Valinor. Go before it is too late.'_

_'I have made my choice, father.' Arwen answered firmly. _

_'He is not coming back. Why do you linger here, when there is no hope?' Elrond asked his older daughter. _

_'There is still hope.' Arwen whispered. _

_There is still hope...her sisters words echoed in her head. Leandala saw the future her father predicted Arwen. Pain, grief and death. She saw Arwen leave Rivendell with the other elves. _

_'No!' Leandala screamed in her dream. 'You cannot leave! Your destiny is here.'_

_Leandala knew that Arwen and Aragorn were meant to rule over Gondor if they would win the war. Leandala had seen Arwens son. She desperatly tried to reach her sister. She had to tell her that her fate was bound to Middle Earth. _

_Suddenly the dream changed. Leandala saw a dark fortress. The same orcs who had attacked them at Amon Hen were charging at it. There were thousands of them. Elves and men were defending its walls. Leandala saw Aragorn and Legolas and she saw Gimlis helmet behind the wall. Haldir had led the elves from Lothlorien to the mens aide. He paid for it with his life. Leandala awoke with a scream._

'Shhhhh.' Boromir had woken up from Leandalas scream. He took his love in his arms for comfort while she wept.

'Haldir...' Leandala cried.

Boromir felt a jealous sting in his heart, but he guessed that something terrible must have happened. 'You saw him die?' he asked. Boromir had heard that Leandala had inherited the gift of foresight from her father.

Leandala could only nod. That night Boromir held her close while she cried for her friend.

'Boromir!' Madril ran towards the stewards son and Leandala. 'Your brother has arrived.' Together they rushed towards Faramir and the men he led into Osgiliath. Boromir felt a familiar whisper in his head. He stopped dead in his tracks and Leandala ran into him and nearly fell. She had not slept at all that night and she was mourning her friend Haldir who died defending Helms Deep.

'What is it?' she asked.

'I hear it.' Boromir could only whisper. The ring was near.

Madril was still rushing towards Faramir who had just entered the city and ducked from the arrows flying over the river.

'Faramir! Orcs have taken the Eastern shore, their numbers are to great. By nightfall we'll be overrun.' Madril told Boromirs younger brother who dragged Frodo and Sam with him.

Frodo! Leandalas eyes widened as she saw the ringbearer. Did Faramir know who he had captured? Did he know what danger he brought to his homeland?

'Take them to my father.' Faramir ordered his rangers. 'Tell him that Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that might change our fortune in this war.'

Leandala was about to step forward. The halflings had not yet seen her. She could hear Boromir gasp behind her.

'You want to know what happened to Boromir? You want to know why your brother died?' Sam yelled at Faramir. 'He tried to take the ring from Frodo. After swearing an oath to protect him, he tried to kill him. The ring drove your brother mad!'

Leandala closed her eyes as she heard Boromir hiss in pain. He wanted to step forward, but she held him back. Frodo and Sam did not need to know that Boromir was still alive and Leandala wanted to have as much distance between the ring and Boromir as possible. Faramir did not tell them that Boromir was standing just a few paces away from them. In that moment a huge rock from an orc catapult smashed into the ruins behind them.

'They're here. They've come.' Frodo whispered.

A terrible shriek cut through the air.

'Nazgul!' Faramir yelled and everyone took cover. One of the flying beasts came near Frodo who was suddenly standing on the ruins, his ring in his hands. Faramir shot the Nazgul and it retreated. Meanwhile Frodo had swung his sword against Sam who had pushed him down the wall to safety. Leandala could see that Frodo was also vulnerable to the power of the ring.

'I can't do this Sam.' Frodo whispered.

'I know.' Sam struggled to stand up. 'Its all wrong. We should not even be here. But we are. Its like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really matter. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you did not even want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad happened. But in the end, all passes. Even darkness muss pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something. The heroes of these stories had alot of chances to turn back, but they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something.'

'What are we holding on to, Sam?' Frodos voice had lost all hope.

'There is some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And its worth fighting for.' Sam said with tears in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Faramir had let Frodo and Sam go. The creature Gollum led them into Mordor to destroy the ring. Leandala had a bad feeling about this, but the halflings needed a guide if they wanted to get to Barad Dhur.

Leandala turned to Boromir. Denethors older son stood where Frodo and Sam had left Osgiliath. Faramir had walked over to him and lay his hand on his brothers shoulder. Leandalas heart grew heavy. She had to leave. Boromir needed to take the next steps alone. He had to face his father and fight for his homeland at his brothers side. Leandala knew where she would go. Scouts had arrived and had told them of the victory of Theodens people against Sarumans army. The huge orcs were Uruk Hai, Leandala knew now. A new bread, more dangerous and even more evil. Leandala would ride to Edoras and continue the fight for Middle Earth at Aragorns side and would lead the people of Rohan to Gondors aid. Men had to stand together or they had no chance to survive the wrath of Sauron.

Boromir walked towards the elf who stood in the middle of the ruins, her gaze turned inwards. She looked lost.

'What is it my love?' he asked her, gently cupping her face in his hands.

'I have to leave you.' Leandala whispered. 'The others need me.'

Boromir frowned. 'I need you. You are my strength. I cannot fight the dark forces of Mordor without you.'

'Yes, you can. You are strong Boromir. You are a strong leader of your people.' Leandala kissed him. 'I will come back to you, son of Gondor. But I have to go now.'

Leaving him almost tore her heart apart. With a last desperate kiss they parted. Boromir headed for Gondor and Leandala rode to Rohan.

The guards called out as they saw a single dark rider approach Edoras. King Theoden and Aragorn ran out to greet the unexpected guest. Aragorn could not believe his eyes.

'Leandala!' he exclaimed happily. 'But...how is this possible?' he took the elf in his arms. Merry and Pippin rushed towards the surprised elf and hugged her tightly.

'My little ones.' she exclaimed happily. 'I am so glad that I have you back.' she grinned.

Behind the halflings Leandala saw a blonde woman stand in the doorway of the great hall of Edoras. She had a painful expression in her eyes as she watched Aragorn and Leandala. Leandala frowned, she did not like the way the woman looked at her sisters love.

'The Valar forgave me. And they forgave Boromir. He is in Gondor, Aragorn. And fights with his people for the freedom of Middle Earth.' Leandala told Aragorn. 'The boat brought us to Ithilien, right to the rangers of the South, led by Boromirs brother, Faramir. They healed our wounds.'

The elf then realised that she had not greeted the king of Rohan, Theoden, who was standing beside Aragorn watching the beautiful elf in awe. Never he had seen such a beautiful woman before. Leandala bowed in respect.

'Forgive my manners, king Theoden. I am Leandala, daughter of Elrond. I was a part of the fellowship that set out of Rivendell to destroy the ring. I hear you have fought back Sarumans army. You are a great king, Theoden.' Leandala told him.

Theoden was flatternd and invited the elven princess into the great hall to be part of the ceremony held in memory of the dead.

'Hail the victorious dead.' the king lifted his golden goblet.

'Hail!' hundreds of voices answered him.

Leandala watched the blonde woman. She was looking at Aragorn, love glistened in her eyes. Cold fury began to rise in Leandala. Aragorn was wearing Arwens necklace for everyone to see and still this woman made sheep eyes at him, hoping for his attention. In this very moment she approached him with a goblet of wine and reached it to him. Aragorn took a deep sip out of it and looked deep into her eyes. Before Leandala could decide to rush over and break his nose for being unfaithful to her sister he turned away from the blonde woman who continued to watch him in awe. King Theoden stepped aside the woman and watched Aragorn leave.

'I am happy for you, Eowyn.' he whispered to his niece. 'He is an honorable man.'

Leandala had heard enough. She would have given that lady a piece of her mind, but she did not know if Arwen was already on her way to Valinor. If she would leave Middle Earth with their kin, there was no reason for Aragorn to stay faithful. Shivering with fury, Leandala turned towards Gimli and Legolas who were playing a drinking game. With a smirk she watched the dwarf fall down the bench. The elf had defeated the dwarf in a drinking game.

Later that night Leandala felt a dark shadow cloud her mind. Suddenly she knew. Sauron was here! She heard Pippin cry out in the inside of the sleeping barracks. The halfling had taken a look at the Palantir Gandalf had taken from Saruman and had gotten an insight of the enemies next move.

'There was no lie in Pippins eyes. A fool...but an honest fool he is. He told Sauron nothing.' Gandalf reported to Theoden. 'Sauron moves to strike against the city of Minas Tirith.'

Leandala felt her heart wrench in worry. Boromir.

'His defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing. Men are not as weak as he supposed. Sauron knows that the heir of Gondor is here to challenge him and that he might unite the free people of Middle Earth to stand against him. He will destroy Minas Tirith before he sees a king return to the throne of Gondor. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war.' Gandalf told Theoden.

'Tell me.' Theoden answered coldly. ' Why should we rise to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?'

Leandala could not believe it. No wonder the race of men was about to vanish. Men were arrogant, stubborn, ignorant and full of envy.

'Gondor has enough own problems! The men of Gondor fight the armies of Mordor every day. They pay a heavy price for the defense of their homeland.' Leandala exclaimed. 'Your stubborness will be your downfall, king Theoden.'

Theoden was silenced by the harsh words fo the efl, but in his eyes Leandala still saw unwillingness to step in for Gondor.

The same day Gandalf decided to ride to Minas Tirith, together with Pippin who needed to stay under the wizards protection, for Sauron believed him to be the ringbearer. Leandala followed Merry to the look out of Edoras. The two halflings were separated for the first time in their lives.

'He has always followed me, everywhere I went.' Merry told her with a teary voice. 'I would get him into the worst sort of trouble. But I was always there to get him out. And now he's gone.'

The bond between the two halflings painfully reminded Leandala of Thorins nephews, Fili and Kili. They had been inseperable, too. In the end they had also died side by side. Together with Thorin.

Leandala shook her head, clearing her mind from the memory that was still strong inside her. Together they stood on the look out until even Leandalas elven eyes could not see Gandalfs white horse anymore.

In the meantime Boromir walked up to the palace of Minas Tirith. It had taken a few days for him to gather enough courage to face his father. On his way up he was almost run over by a white horse and a white rider. He recognised Gandalf and Pippin who sat in front of him. Boromir hurried to the palace. He took a side entrance and sneaked into the throne room. His heart nearly missed a beat as he saw his father sunk onto the throne, the horn of Gondor in his hands. Madness clouded his eyes. As Pippin kneeled in front of his father and offered his service to Gondor Boromirs heart warmed up even more for the brave little halfling. His heart froze though, as his father denied Gandalf to lite the beacons of Gondor for help. In addition the steward of Gondor would not accept the return of the king.

'The throne of Gondor is mine!' Denethor exclaimed.

'He would even use his grief as a cloak!' Gandalf exclaimed furiously as he retreated to the exit with Pippin. It had no use to talk to the mad steward.

Boromir stood in the shadows of the palace, unable to move. He had seen nothing but madness and vanity in his fathers eyes. He was not even sure if he would recognise his son in his current state. But Boromir gave it a try. Slowly he left the shadows and walked up to the throne.

'Father.' he exclaimed quietly. 'What happened to you?'

The old steward of Gondor looked at his son, but in his madness he only stared at him, smiling.

'Boromir...now you even appear in my daydreams...I have failed you, son. I have failed you all. My rule was weak and Sauron punishes me. I have seen it...' unaware of Boromir still standing there, Denethor pulled out the Palantir from his robe and stared into it. 'The Palantir showed me your death, my son.' he looked up at Boromir again but his gaze went right through him, as if Boromir was not even there.

The oldest son of the steward walked up to his father and shook him.

'Don´t give in, father. I am not dead, I am right here!' Boromir whispered hoarsely. He could not believe that his father did not realise the truth. Madness had taken over the steward of Gondor and there was no turning back.

Boromir sat down below the tree of kings. It rotted slowly, not one sign of life was in that tree anymore. Like the steward of the White City, the tree had given in to death and hopelessness. Pippin found him sitting there.

'My father did not recognise me, Little One.' Boromir croaked. 'He has lost all hope and he has gone mad.'

The terrible truth wrenched at Boromir heart. Could his father still be sane of he had come back sooner? New feelings of guilt washed over Boromir and he tried to gain control over his features.

'This was not your fault, Boromir.' Pippin assured him. 'Madness has taken over your father long ago. As he ordered you to retrieve the ring from the elves he was already lost to the will of Sauron. Sauron controls him with the Palantir, sending misleading images and visions. I have seen it in the Palantir myself. I am afraid there is nothing we can do, but continue the fight for Gondor and Middle Earth. You are here now, Boromir. Lead your people into battle.'

And this Boromir did. The soldiers of Gondor felt new hope as their captain and military leader had returned to them. Boromir was welcomed home like the hero he was and it was him, who gave his people back hope for the final battle.

_The white tree, the tree of __Kings, will never bloom again. The Gondorians guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay. The old wisdom borne out of the West was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and c__ounted the old names of their descent dearer than the names of their sons. Childless Lords sat in aged halls, musing on heraldy, or in high, cold towers, asking questions of the stars. And do the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given to lesser men. _

Leandala heard Gandalfs voice at night, talking about the fall of Gondor. That Gandalf spoke of Boromirs blood as "lesser men" made her furious. She stood up and stormed out for fresh air. Outside of the sleeping quarters she bumped into Eowyn. The blonde woman looked at her with a caught expression.

'What are you doing here at this hour, mylady?' Leandala asked her although she knew perfectly well what Eowyn had intended.

'I wanted to bring this breakfast to lord Aragorn. He has not eaten well last evening and I thought this might help.' she stammered.

Leandala doubted it. The smell of the soup made her sick. It smelled as if Eowyn had cooked only bad parts of meat and used no herbs or other seasoning. Determined she stepped closer to the woman, smirking as Eowyn backed away from the elf with the murderous expression on her beautiful face.

'Aragorn is my sisters man. They love each other. He has never given you reason to hope for his affection.' she growled. 'You are a dishonorable daughter of your house if you try to take him away from his true love.'

With these harsh words she left Eowyn in the dark and rushed out to finally get some fresh air. The sun set over the lands of Rohan, but it was darker than usual, at least it seemed that way to Leandala. Something was going on.

_The enemy was moving. Leandala had never forseen things while she was awake, so the following pictures hit her with full force. She saw an orc army cross the river to the West side of Osgiliath. She saw Faramir and his men struggling to fight the orcs back. _

_Retreat! Retreat to Minas Tirith! she heard Faramir cry out to his men. A body fell to the ground and was pierced by an orc spear in the next moment. Leandala looked into Madrils pale grey eyes as his soul left his dead body. A tear rolled down her face for the brave ranger. _

Leandala looked up to the sky as a flame caught her eyes. The beacons were lit! Without thinking she ran to the great hall of Edoras and stormed into the hall crying out: 'The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for help!'

Expecting eyes turned towards Theoden and Leandala took a deep breath as the king of Rohan finally gave order to come to Gondors aid. Hundreds, if not thousands of riders gathered and made ready for the long ride to the neighbouring kingdom of men.


	13. Chapter 13

_It is before the walls of Minas Tirith where the doom of our time will be decided. _

Leandala rode to Gondor with the people of Rohan, hoping that their aid would not come to late.

Boromir found his younger brother outside of the palace, sitting on the stairs in despair. He had just told his father that he had given up Osgiliath and that Frodo and the ring were on their way to Mordor. Denethor had uttered his wish that Faramir would have been dead instead of Boromir. The son who would not fail him. Faramir was crushed by his fathers words. He knew that he had gone mad, but his words hurt more than anything else Faramir had ever experienced. His brothers presence was the only thing that prevented him from running against the orcs in Osgiliath alone, in despair and the wish to die. The sons of Denethor sat on the white stairs of Minas Tiriths palace, in silence.

'I have to go.' Faramir said quietly.

'Go where?' Boromir asked his younger brother. There was no way out of the city. The orcs in Osgiliath would cut down every man or woman or child who would try to flee.

'Father ordered me to retake Osgiliath.' Faramir sighed.

Boromir looked at him in horror. 'This cannot be. Osgiliath was overrun. There is no way that we can reclaim the city. Not now.'

'Fathers orders.' Faramir stood up walked to the barns. Boromir sat on the sairs for a while longer and then he followed his brother.

'No.' he commanded. 'I am the military leader of our people and not our father. And I say that you stay. Father has turned mad. Do not throw away your life. Father loves you Faramir. He will remember this before the end.' Boromir did not know what made him say those words, but they helped. Faramir did not ride out and a few gondorian lives were spared that day.

Six thousand men of Rohan had made camp a three days ride away from Minas Tirith. They were too few to stand against the armies of Mordor, but it was better than nothing. Leandala could not focus. Since they had arrive at that mountain she had felt restless. The road to Dimholt, the door under the mountain, seemed to call out to Elronds daughter. Shuddering Leandala wandered through the camp.

'To the smithy, go.' she heard Eowyn call out to Merry.

Leandala listened as Eowyn and her brother Eomer engaged into a discussion wether Merry was to be allowed to fight.

'War is the province of men, Eowyn.' Eomer said and walked away from his sister. Leandala smiled as she could read the same emotions in Eowyns face that she felt herself. She would ride to Gondors aid at Eowyns side. With a glance the two women understood each other. Tonight they were sisters.

A dark hooded figure caught Leandalas attention. She followed it to the tent of Theoden.

'Arwen is dying, Aragorn. Her fate is bound to the fate of the ring. As Saurons strength grows, the Evenstar will fade.' it was her fathers voice. Leandala could not restrain herself any longer and walked into the tent and fell into her fathers arms. Her father had brought Aragorn the sword of the King of Gondor, Anduril. Aragorn would enter the mountain to claim the allegiance of the shadow warriors as the king of Gondor. With the help of that undead army, the armies of Mordor would fall. Aragorn left that night, causing an uproar within the men of Rohan. He took the dwarf and the elf with him. At dawn, the army of Rohan left for Minas Tirith. With a last glance back to her father, Leandala rode to war, at Eowyns side.

A huge army gathered before the walls of Minas Tirith. Orcs, trolls and other foul creatures had come to tear down the walls of the White City. Boromir and Faramir stood on the inner defenses and looked down to their doom. Soon Denethor joined them, he was still ignoring Boromir, believing that his mind played him tricks and was about to yell at Faramir for not having left for Osgiliath as he saw the huge army besiege his city. The old Steward panicked.

'Rohan has deserted us...' Denethor mumbled, althought he would not have asked Rohan for help in the first place. 'Theoden has betrayed me. Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!' he yelled at his soldiers. Before he could spread more panic a hard fist knocked him unconscious. Boromir had remembered that Leandala had punched some sense into him at Amon Hen, but unintentionally his punch had been too hard. Denethor was knocked out cold. Unknowingly, Boromir had laid all his disdain, disappointment and fury for his father into his punch. He had always respected his father and he still loved him dearly. But this man was not his father, at least not in that very moment. Boromir hoped that with the destruction of Sauron his father would regain his health and his sanity. But at first this battle needed to be fought.

'Aim for the catapults! And the siege towers!' Boromir yelled his orders and the soldiers of Gondor aimed as they were told. The cities catapults aimed as they were told and threw huge blocks of stone towards the orcs. The army of Mordor crashed against the cities walls. A handful of siege towers had survived and arrived at the wall, setting free their deadly content. Swarms of orcs attacked the gondorians on the walls. Boromir, Faramir and Gandalf fought bravely, cutting down dozens of orcs. Pippin joined them, but was send back by Boromir.

'Watch for my father, Little One!' he told Pippin. 'If he needs help, come and get us.'

Pippin nodded and ran up to the palace as fast as his short legs could carry him. He had a feeling that he had to get Boromir sooner or later.

'The scouts report that Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level stands in flames. Thousands of enemies advance.' Eomer reported Theoden. Leandala heard his words with worry. Clad like a soldier of Rohan, just like Eowyn she sneaked back to the woman who had become her partner in battle in the last few days.

_Hold on, Boromir. Just hold on a little while longer. _Leandala send her prayers to her love.

'Take heart, Merry. It will soon be over.' she heard Eowyn say as she returned to camp. The brave woman of Rohan stood on the hilltop, watching the sun set behind the next hill. Leandala stepped beside her, gazing at the setting sun. Then Eowyn said something that made Leandalas heart freeze. 'I am seeking death in battle.'

Leandala watched her in shock. 'You cannot do this, Eowyn. You would break the heart of so many people...people who love you. Do not throw away your life so easily.' she felt that her words were not reaching the rohan woman. 'A rejected heart is no reason to give up life.'

Eowyn looked at the elven princess. 'You have lost someone you loved. You have stopped living, too. I have heard stories about you as a child. Morna, a beautiful elven princess, who fell in love with a dwarf. As he left her and fell in battle you began to fade into darkness. You should take your own advice, Leandala.' Eowyn told her and walked back to Merry.

Leandala stood on the hilltop till she heard the horn signaling them to make haste. They would ride through the night. Numbed by Eowyns words Leandala rode towards Gondor. Towards Boromir. She did not know what she would do if she would lose him, too.

'The city is breached! Fall back to the second level!' Gandalf shouted as trolls, orcs and wargs crushed through the city gate. Some soldiers stayed behind to ensure their comrades and families could flee, but not many gondorians made it to the second level. Gandalf was on his way to the top of the city as he heard a horn. Rohan had arrived.

The stewards sons had already caught sight of the huge Rohan army. Boromir looked for Leandala, but of course he could not spot her within the thousands of riders.

'She is out there.' Faramir assured his brother. 'And she will kick some orc butt.'

Boromir grinned and lay his arm around his younger brothers shoulder. Together they watched as the cavalry of Rohan engaged the orcs. Boromir closed his eyes as the first rain of arrows descended on the cavalry, praying that none of them had hit Leandala. With a massive impact the riders of Rohan crashed into the army of Mordor, scattering them. Within hours the huge army was overrun and the orcs fled. But Mordor had more to offer. Dozens of Olliphants of the Haradrim charged the riders of Rohan under Theoden, causing enormous casualties.

'Eowyn!' Leandala cried out as she saw an Olliphant collaps and nearly bury her friend and the halfling. Dust clouded her vision.

_I did not think that it would end that way, Pippins voice echoed in Leandalas head._

_End? she heard Gandalf answer. This is not the end. Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The gray rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silver glass. White shores and beyond a far green country under a golden sunrise._

_That isn't so bad...Pippin whispered. _

No it isn't - Leandala closed her eyes and charged at the orcs surrounding her. Would Thorin await her on the other side?

Elronds daughter gazed up the walls of the White City. Boromir was waiting for her in this life. And she was determined to come back to him. Slowly, Leandala could focus on the present again.

'I am no man!' with a powerful blow Eowyn killed the Witchking of Angmar. Both her arms were broken and the leader of the orcs of Mordor charged at the defenseless woman. Before he could reach her Leandala leaped in between them and smashed his ugly face into the dust. The elf then reunited with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who had called the army of the undead for help. Aragorn, the king of Gondor, led them into battle. The armies of Mordor did not stand a chance against this cursed army. A green swarm of undead cleaned Minas Tirith of all foul creatures. For that day, the feeling of victory filled the hearts of all free folk of Middle Earth.

'No!' Eomer screamed and ran towards the lifeless body of his sister. The proud knight of Rohan was devastated, for he thought that he had lost his beloved sister on the battlefield. He had wanted her to stay behind. If he had know that she would have come with them nonetheless he would have protected her with his life. Leandala kneeled down beside him.

'The hands of the king will heal her. Do not despair.' she laid her hand on his shoulder and went looking for Aragorn. The king had returned to Gondor.

Leandala rode to the House of Healing as fast as she could with Eowyn on the front of her saddle. Aragorn had told her what to do and he would follow as soon as he could. Firstly, Eowyn needed rest. As she arrived she quickly saw to it that Eowyn was taken care of. Walking out again she saw Faramir sit on a bench, an arrow sticking out of his side. The arrow had just penetrated his body by an inch, the chainmail had caught most of it. Boromir was sitting at his side with a worried expression on his face.

'Your familiy has a fondness for attracting arrows?' she asked them dryly.

'Leandala!' Boromir stared at her for a moment, then he rushed over to her and kissed her desperatly. Leandala grinned into the kiss as she heard Faramir sigh. 'Oi, you two. Get a room.'

Leandala smiled at him. Inside of the Houses of Healing his fate waited for him. A blonde and brave fate. Leandala could see the two broken souls to form into one single new one in her mind.

The fellowship of the ring rode towards the black gate a few days later. The fellowship minus Frodo and Sam. The two brave hobbits had almost reached Mount Doom and their friends and the armies of Gondor and Rohan would distract the enemy as long as the ringbearer needed to cross Mordor to throw the ring into the depths of Mount Doom. At the black gates the fate of Middle Earth would be decided.

Only a few hundred free men stood before the black gate as the mouth of Sauron emerged. The ugly creature with yellow teeth and spread lips greeted Aragorn in Saurons place. Grinning maliciously he showed them Frodos mithril shirt.

'The halfling was dear to you? Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain?' the mouth of Sauron sneered.

The hearts of the fellowship sank. Their mission had failed.

Boromir rode up to Saurons mouth and snarled at him.

'And who is this? The weak stewards son who has given in to the power of the ring? And where is your weak king? It takes more than an elvish broken blade to...' his rambled was cut short by Boromirs blade which separated its head from its body.

'I guess the negociations are finished.' Boromir stated dryly. 'I will not believe these lies.'

His actions had diverted Saurons eye from the ringbearer who was only a few steps away from Mount Doom. Slowly Frodo and Sam continued their hard way up the mountain.

'Men of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes...fear...fear I also feel! The day may come when the courage of men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship!' Aragorn spoke to his men.

Boromir lowered his head. He had done all of that. He had forsaken his friends and had broken the fellowship at Amon Hen. He felt the familiar feeling of guilt grab for his heart as he felt Leandalas hand on his arm. _You have proven your worth, son of Gondor. _He could hear her voice inside his head. Smiling, they turned towards the enemy.

'But it is not today. Today we fight! By all that you hold dear on this earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!'


	14. Chapter 14

The ring of orcs closed around the men of the West and the fellowship of the ring was struggling against the mighty superiority.

'Never thought I would die fighting side by side with an Elf.' Gimli muttered.

'How about side by side with a friend?' Legolas smirked.

'Yes, a friend." Gimli looked up to his friend and smiled.

Leandala smiled widely. Thorin would have hated that.

Blood, blood and cries everywhere. Leandala could not keep count on how many orcs she had slain. She fought side by side with Boromir, watching his back, as he did watching hers. Legolas and Gimli fought side by side, as well as Gandalf and Aragorn. As well as the men of Gondor and Rohan. The eagles had come to their aid and charged at the Nazgul.

After an eternity, horrible shrieks filled the air. Saurons eye imploded and Mount Doom broke apart. It was over. The ring was destroyed. But its bearer and his loyal companion could never have survived the destruction of the mountain. Merry and Pippin collapsed on the battlefield, crying for their cousin. But Leandala could feel that he was still out there.

'Gandalf. Get the eagles and look for Frodo.' she told the white wizard. 'I can still feel his presence.'

Sunlight woke Leandala. For a moment she did not know where she was. Then she remembered. Sauron was defeated. The ring was destroyed. Frodo was alive. All was good. She was laying in her warm and cozy bed in Minas Tirith.

She looked at the man laying beside her in bed. Boromir was already awake and looked at her lovingly. Leandala cuddled up to him with a happy sigh. She wanted to spend the day in their bed, but Boromir had more important things to look after. His father, the steward of Gondor, was recovering from his madness. The use of the Palantir had broken the strong ruler of Gondor. In his madness he had not even recognised his oldest son. But now after the power of the ring was broken he came to his senses. Guilt and shame crushed over Denethor in powerful waves and the steward refused to eat or drink in his misery. Boromir, who knew these feelings well enough was the only one who could help his father to get over his pain. One day, Faramir joined them and he and his father spoke. They spoke for a long time and afterwards the steward began eating again.

Many weeks after the destruction of the ring came the day of Aragorns coronation.

'Now come the days of the king.' Gandalf solemnly annouced and placed the crown of the kings of Gondor onto Aragorns head. The new king of Gondor was crowned under the eyes of elves and dwarves and men, a coronation as it has never before taken place in Middle Earth.

'This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace.' Aragorn announced to his people.

All were there. Faramir and Eowyn, Eomer, the fellowship and the people of Gondor and Rohan. Leandala wore her princess crown and was clad in a beautiful silken dress. Boromir had nearly fainted as he had seen her like that. The elven princess, originally known as _Morna_, had turned back to _Amarylis_, the flame flower. At Boromirs side she was able to look into the future. Their future. Happily she looked at Boromir who stood at her side, clad in the finest armor. He looked so handsome and so confident that Leandala wanted to fall in his arms and kiss him, never letting him go again. Denethor stood between his sons and smirked. Both had chosen women foreign to Gondor, but he already adored his fierce and beautiful daughters in law. Especially Leandala had his respect. He knew that a man like Boromir was not easy to handle, for Boromir was very much like himself. Proud, stubborn and a hot head at times. The she-elf seemed to love especially these traits and the looks between her and his oldest son reminded Denethor of himself and his wife, Finduilas. Denethor smiled to himself and already planned what present to get for future grandchildren.

Leandala smirked at her father in laws facial expression. The old steward was happy and more important he was sane again. He would be a good and loyal advisor to Aragorn. Suddenly, Leandala felt a light tingle in her back. Her sister was here. And her father. Leandala smiled as she saw her father cry of joy as Arwen fell into Aragorns arms. Together, the king and queen of Gondor faced the four hobbits, who bowed before them.

'My friends.' Aragorn intervened. 'You bow before no one.'

And just like that, the king and queen of Gondor, as well as the whole assembled city fell onto their knees before the halflings. Never before was such an high honor given to other inhabitants of Middle Earth. More than ever to such small inhabitants.

On a cold winters morning, Leandala stood on the terrace of Minas Tirith, gazing into the direction of the Grey Havens. The last ship to leave Middle Earth for Valinor was embarking today. Her father and her grandparents were to leave Middle Earth forever. Crying soft tears, Leandala wished them farewell, knowing that they could hear her.

'Namarie!' she whispered. Her fate was here, in Gondor. Together with her sister. Together with Boromir. The daughters of Elrond had found a new home at the side of men.


End file.
